Lemonade and fluffy things
by Majora Uzumaki
Summary: katsuki bakugo has bullied her friend izuku midoryia for years but one close encounter changes their realtionship forever. follow them as their realtionship changes through all the major events if BNHA.
1. Index

This chapter will be an index for the various storylines and one shots. The stories themselves are contained within the chapters I have listed. there might be more in the future but never guranteed.

Warning; this story has mature themes of a sexual nature. Do not read unless you are fine with that.

Chapter 1 - 11 the original story line. Features anal, oral, public, impregnation play, love making, threesomes, close connections. Home life and a few fluff pieces. Katsumi, Ochako, and izuku pairing.

Chapter 12-13 BDSM story line. Features light BDSM, anal, marking, spanking, choking, impregnation play, and recovery. Katsumi, Ochako, and izuku pairing

Chapter 14- current. Reverse rape story line. Features reverse rape, reverse cuckholding, blowjobs, impregnation play, crying, happy ending.

I will try to update this as the story progresses.

for those confused about the different storylines, they are completely seperate, sometimes starting at the time other one shots or storylines also start but they are different. sorry if this is confusing, this is why i made the index.


	2. stange encounter for two old friend

Something didn't sit right with Katsuki bakugo.

At the moment she was currently glaring at the back of izuku as he turned in his test at the front of the class.

Normally the green haired boy was a skittering, nervous mess. Constantly looking around and jumping at the sight of anythi

ng but right now Izuku seemed….different.

He seemed more confident, not that anyone but her could notice. She had spent years watching Izuku, and noticed the small details others didn't. He stood a bit straighter. His clothes less of a mess, his eyes didn't dart around the room every second.

It had started around eight months ago, she had just found out that Izuku had applied to UA, something that enraged her to no end. So she took action, brining his notebook, yelling at him, and eventually telling him to.jumo off the top of the school. Something that she regretted saying the rest of the day until she was captured by a slime villan in broad daylight.

And while she slowly suffocated, surrounded by dozen of pro heroes watching her die, she saw a hair of green rushing at her like a knight in shining armor.

She cursed herself for feeling some heat enter her cheeks as she recalled how surprised she had been at the sight of Izuku and how he had saved her when no one else would. And despite his disheveled appearance how cute he looked holding her on the ground away from the villan. Perhaps that would be the start of the sudden confidence but it still had continued to grow and that has to stop.

She clentched her fist a bit in anger. It had taken her years, hard, painful, years to bring Izuku down and now it was somehow being undone. Izuku had to know his place. Had to know that he was worthless, that he could never be a hero.

She felt her stomach flip inside her in guilt, she hated treating him like this. At one point she had been his closest friend and he was still hers. But she knew you had to have a quirk to be a hero and the thought of stupid self sacrificing Izuku dying because he wanted to be a hero made her heart clentch more than her horrible treatment of him.

He would not be stolen from her.

But now, somehow, that work was being undone. She had to put a stop to it. To keep Izuku safe. She had to do something drastic.

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the class to head home. Izuku let out a deep breath, he was going back to dagaoba beach to continue clearing up the trash with all might. Over all he was excited about the idea, he could notice the changes his body was going through as he got stronger and faster and ultimately, closer to his goal of becoming a hero and inheriting all mights quirk. He was thankful as well that kaachan had been staying away from him since the event with the slime villain. He gathered his things from his locker before entering the boy's locker room to change into his workout clothes.

He was almost always the only one in the locker room after class so when he heard the door close behind him and lock suddenly he was aware something was out of the ordinary. Izuku turned around to come across a sight he'd never expect to see, Katsuki bakugo standing in front of the only exit the boys locker room. He immediately blushed brightly at the embrassing situation despite the scowl his childhood friend on her face.

"K-kaachan?! W-whats are you doing in here?!" Izuku said.

The ash blonde girl stepped forward and Izuku took a step back, she could have smirked at the fact Izuku was still scared of her if it didn't hurt her as so much as well.

" You think I haven't noticed Izuku? You acting like your not some quirkless weakling anymore." Katsuki said taking a step forward, using a tone of voice Izuku was familiar with as very irritated. Would have told her he wasn't but with that tone anything he said was going to piss her off.

" I-im sorry kaachan." Izuku said looking down trying not to draw her heated gaze. She saw his posture shrink down, like prey seeming smaller and less worthy to a predator. She swallowed back sadness realising he thought of her as a threat.

' good, he should, it'll help him realise to quit trying to be a hero' she tried to convince herself.

" You should be. I think you need a reminder of your place." Bakugo said walking towards Izuku. The green haired boy closed his eyes and waited, cursing the fact that kaachan was going to attack him and was wondering why now all of a sudden.

He felt his school shirt torn open with the sounds of buttons hitting the floor and he closed his eyes harder knowing pain was coming any second.

Katsuki however felt her head spinning and her face covered in a thick blush as she stared at izuku's surprisingly sculpted chest and abdominals.

'W-WHAT THE HELL?! When did he get so cut?!' Katsuki thoughts with sweat started to drip down her face. ' j-just gotta keep going. I gotta go through with this…'

She didn't even realise she had reached out to touch Izuku until her hand touched his left pectoral. She heard him wince, likely expecting her to let off a small explosion to burn him. Her eyes raced over her crushes skin and saw small scars from her years of abuse if her friend and felt her throat close up a bit knowing Izuku had every right to expect her to burn him.

Katsuki bent down, putting a hand behind izuku's knee and pushed him over into a bench, he landed with a 'oomph' and opened his eyes on reflex. Katsuki straddled Izuku, pinning his legs to the bench before grabbing hold of his belt. Izukus face went scarlet as he sputtered some sort of response too late as Katsuki had bound his hands in front of him with his own belt.

" Stupid, useless deku. You'll never be a hero. So just stop trying." Katsuki said leaning over. Rather than cower back and whimper like she was used to him doing she saw a spark of defiance despite him shaking with fear.

"I-i w-will be a hero!" He declared and Katsuki grit her teeth.

" BAKA-DEKU! How are you going to be a hero if you can't even save yourself." Katsuki said.Before Izuku could say anything back Katsuki crammed something into his mouth, effectively gagging him with, from what he could taste, some article of clothing.

His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as he watched Katsuki pull down his pants exposing his boxers, something that while making him blush an even redder shade also terrified him. He could only watch in horror as he tried to struggle against his belt to escape as she reached into his boxers.

' oh my God. She's going to neuter me!' Izuku thought

However Katsuki pulled back her hand like she had been burned. Izuku saw Katsuki gain her own thick blush as she frowned before ripping off izukus boxers and looking down wide eyes and shocked.

' W-WHY THE FUCK IS HE SO BIG.' Katsuki thought. From her own estimates her childhood friend was eight and a half inches and from what she had just felt, too thick to even get her hands on. She had honestly thought she had missed it and grabbed his leg instead.

She looked back at izukus scared expression and felt for a moment about getting off and apologizing for everything she had done but it was too late.

' he probably hates me now..' she thought bitterly.

She could remember all the fantasies about her first time. She would have gotten into UA and placed first in the entrance exam and then first in the sports festival. Izuku would have been so torn down by that point that she could have swooped in and say she had changed from her time at UA and apologized for how she treated him and then he would ask her out. If he hadn't by her second year then she would ask him and then after her second year sports festival they would swap virginities together. Then they would get married she would become the number one hero, izuku would be safe working for her agency analysing quirks and praising her heroic work and she would have it all, her dream and her true love.

' if someone hadn't stolen him by then already' a voice inside her head spoke.

' he wouldn't think anyone would like him. even if they wanted to because of what I've done.' she thought back before feeling her heart clench realising the terrible thing she had done.

But now it was too late. He was sure to hate her forever after this and then he would never be in her life again. She doubted he would have the courage to go to the police. And worse yet he might still like her enough to not want her in trouble despite what she had done. Because he was incredibly selfless boy and she had betrayed his trust and destroyed their friendship.

'But that doesn't matter', she tried to convince herself ' he would be safe and he would have her first time like she had always wanted' she thought.

"K-kaachan, please d-dont. I'm s-sorry." Izuku said having spit out the gag.

She swallowed back the bile rising in her throat. What she was doing was horrible. Unforgivable but she had to or her best friend would die one of these days trying to play hero

" That's not going to happen izuku. You need to learn." She said. She slowly moved up on his hips till she felt his member pressing against her slit. She could see his shock at the feeling of her wet folds and the embarrassment at realising she had stuffed her panties into his mouth to shut him up. The green haired boy shook his head his face still red and that's when she saw it…

Tears.

She had seen her friend cry more times that she had ever wanted him too. More times than any other reason because she had caused it but until now izuku hadn't been crying and seeing the fresh tears of her once best friend finally broke her resolve.

She felt a son escape her throat and covered her mouth to prevent anymore before the dam truly burst and her body wracked with saddness. She felt tears spilling onto her hands and dripping down onto Izuku as the cruel mask she had built over the years shattered and her walls crumbled.. Years of torturing her friend and the person she loved so he would be safe, years of reassuring herself she was doing the right thing and helping him all came down around her as she realised.

She was a monster.

" I-im so s-sorry izuku. I'm so sorry." She said as she tried to wipe the tears from her face. She felt him shift underneath her. She felt a pair of arms around her and her breath hitched. She was pulled into Izuku who had somehow undone the belt and sat up and placed her head into the crook of his neck. She let out a shuttered breath as she felt his bare skin warm her. She tried to pull away, still upset and greatly saddened by what she had just tried to do but his embrace held firm.

" I-its ok kaachan. I forgive you o-ok?" Izuku said, his chin resting on her shoulder.

She out her hands on her chest to push away, feeling worse knowing he forgave her for everything. Feeling that she didn't deserve it.

"W-why? I was so horrible to you. For years, fuck I almost raped you deku!" Katsuki cried out. She felt his embrace soften and believed it was because he realised he shouldn't forgive her but when she leaned away from izuku she saw his expression.

His eyes were soft, if but a little sad. He had the smallest smile on his face despite the inner turmoil he was going through.

" B-because I know you. You're a good person who would never do that." He said softly. " I-i know you've been bullying me to stop me from being a hero. And, I k-know it sounds werid b-but I always thought that's because you cared about me. T-that you didn't want to see me hurt."

Bakugo was shocked to say the least. And while she still felt immensely guilty for her treatment of the green haired boy in front of her she also felt relief that he thought that she had been trying to help him because she had been and a little bud of hope inside her chest took root.

" Deku…" she said. " I-i was. I didn't want you to be a hero because I didn't want you to die. And I know that doesn't forgive what I've done to you but…."

" I did it because I love you." She said and blushed, cursing herself for doing so.

Izukus eyes widened and his mouth dropped for a moment before shutting silently. His expression changed and he smiled brightly as a few years leaked from his eyes.

" I love you too kaachan." Izuku said " i-it started as a crush when we were l-little." He said blushing harder and looking down.

" But then y-you were so a-amazing. You were confident and fun and brave and I admired you so much. I thought for a-a while that I had upset you b-but hearing you say that...I'm so glad y-you don't hate me." He finished and she rested her head on his shoulder again.

" Like I could ever hate you...useless deku." She mumbled before feeling a few tears herself spill over in relief and joy.

She then felt something stir and press into her lower parts causing her to heat up a bit. She leaned back and rose an eyebrow at deku with a fake annoyed expression before the green haired boy realised what had happened and blushed before turning away. She rolled her eyes playfully before smiling a bit. They might as well…

Before deku could come up with an excuse as to his sudden erection Katsuki pulled him into a heated kiss, both of their first. Izuku was shocked before relaxing into it. He wrapped his arms around her back and placed a hand on her neck as his fingers ran through her hair. She let out an involuntary moan at the tingle that went down her spine. Izuku blushed a bit hearing her mewl but at the same time it exicted him. He liked this new side of kaachan and he wanted to explore it.

Hesitantly he reached out and grabbed hold of her right breast causing another moan and a shutter from his childhood friend. She pulled away, her eyes half lidded and her breathe coming out in pants.

Izuku swallowed thickly, his pulse racing and his arousal clouding his judgment and overriding his natural shyness as he pulled Katsuki back into him, this time taking a handful of her hand as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He could hear her whimpering as he ran his hand through her hair and their tongues danced around each other. He took his other hand and once again cupped her breast causing another shutter as he played with the soft flesh.

She tripped his shirt tightly before they broke away out of breath.

"Izuku.." she barely whispered.

Katsuki lifted herself slightly before grasping izukus member and aligning it with her entrance. She slowly slide down and both teenagers moaned from the feeling. As she finally sat down fully Izuku grabbed her hand in concern.

" Does it hurt?" Izuku said.

" N-no, it's just different." Katsuki said " it's a lot to take in, why couldn't you have a normal size dick, fucking useless deku." She said teasingly.

Izuku blushed but didn't say anything as Katsuki slowly rose herself before slamming back down causing both to groan in pleasure. The explosive girl soon began to pick up speed, gainnin a rhythm as she wrapped her arms around her partners neck to assist with the effort. Izuku softly planted kisses along her neck and began to nibble on her ears, something that she was convinced was frying her brain with the pleasure as she got faster.

Soon the blonde was panting as she tried to work towards her and izukus release. Izuku wanting to help in anyone he could, grabbed hold of her ass and began to lift her up and down along both to go at a faster pace. The green haired boy began to squeeze and fondle the toned ass of his childhood friend noticing the harder he squeezed the more moans escaped her and the tighter she got.

' maybe kaachan likes it rough?' Izuku thought with a bit of embarrassing riding to his face. But if it made her feel good he would try despite how nervous it made him.

Smack*

An echo of izukus hand traveled the locker room and Izuku panicked when he saw Katsuki stop

" Again." She said

"W-waa" Izuku stuttered again.

" Smack my ass again!" She said with a irritated tone and Izuku complied smacking her ass again leaving a red hand mark and he almost apologized catching katsuki's eyes rolling back in pleasure. He gave another testing smack and Katsuki began bouncing again, much faster than before and Izuku got his answer on whether she liked it rough or not. He just hoped he could keep his nerve.

" Y-you like that?" Izuku tried to say confidently but came out a bit shaky. She didn't say anything but nodded vigorously and izuku closed his eyes and hoped she wouldn't be mad at this…

He stood up, keeping her firmly wrapped around him by holding her ass before pinning her against a wall and began thrusting into her causing deep throaty moans to echo the concrete walls.

'how the fuck is he so good at this?!' she questioned not minding at all how skilled her partner was but surprised as she thought she was going to be the one to take control.

He roughly grabbed her left breast and played with the nipple, twisting it lightly and rolling it causing her eyes to roll back in pleasure once again before he did something she never thought he would do.

He slapped her.

It only stung slightly but it was enough to awakened a fire in her she didn't know she had inside her.

"Y-you like that you...slut." he said the last part very quitely and with a large embrassing blush.

Katsuki couldn't help it, she snorted but the sheer adorableness of him and how hard he was trying to be rough with her only made it very cute and incredibly hot for her. She decided to play along.

" Use me more you useless fucking deku. Fuck me harder!" She said with a slight growl.

He gripped her breast harder and he felt her wrap her legs around his hips as he thrusted into her. She grunted with every thrust, panting and he could feel her body tensing, something he knew from his own privacy masterbating as a sign she was going to come soon, along with him.

He took his right hand away from her ass and used only his hips and the wall to support her as he put his thumb into her mouth, cupping her cheek with the rest of her hand and he watched her eyes roll up as her body tensed heavily.

" I want you to cum for me kaachan." Izuku said as he winced hoping he could make her cum in time. He felt her legs pull him deep inside her and her arms wrapped around his back and dig into his skin as she screamed into his shoulder. It was enough for Izuku who let loose his release deep inside her causing her screams to intensify for a moment before both calmed down, breathing heavy and standing there before Izuku set down Katsuki on her feet. She stood for before slipping but Izuku managed to catch her, and slowly sat down on on the ground next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder as both caught there breath.

They sat there a moment, cuddled up next to each other before Izuku started fidgeting a bit causing Katsuki to sigh but smile softly.

" What is is." She said more than asked.

" A-are we t-together now?" Izuku asked blushing and not meeting her graze. She hit him on the shoulder lightly.

" Baka! Of course we are. And we're going to be forever useless deku." She said. She watched his blush intensity but a small smile creeped on his face.

" I-i'd like that " he said and she felt herself blush at his response.

Izuku's smile faltered for a moment before he spoke.

" Kaachan, I want you to meet someone."


	3. meeting the teacher

All might flew through the air on his way to dagaboa beach, the training site of his apprentice, he had run late after dealing a recent bank robbery but knew from past experiences of being held up by crime that his apprentice would be hard at work clearing the beach by the time he arrived.

All mights grin widened, everyday that green haired boy proved again and again that he was the right choice, from his actions to his sheer drive to be a hero. His drive to go beyond, his selfless attitude, his kindness and discipline we're something that made all might proud to have the young boy be his eventual successor.

Within the next two months he was sure his successor would succeed in clearing the beach and would inherit the symbol of peace's power and would go on to be the next amazing hero the world needed.

He landed with a triumphant boom behind a stack of trash, kicking sand up around him.

" Midoyira my boy! My successor! I am here!" All might said before seeing the dust clear and standing in front of him was a blushing, fidgeting Izuku and a cross armed stern looking ash blonde girl staring directly at him with a pointed look.

All might stood proudly before them, his hands on his hips but both teens noticed he started to sweat despite his beaming smile.

"A-all might. This is kaa-"

" Katsuki bakugo." She said sternly at all might

"S-sorry, she's my girlfriend." Izuku said blushing. All might didn't show it, but he was surprised, the scrawny green haired hero nerd had managed to get a girlfriend? From the looks of it they seemed like total opposites.good for him. And if he wasn't mistake, it was the same girl that the boy had rescued during the slime incident.

"Ah! I see! It's nice to meet you young bakugo! Weren't you that girl Izuku saved from that slime villan? " All might said flashing a thumbs up.

"He told me." Katsuki said "and yes I was " she finished, not like being reminded about that incident.

" He told you what?" All might said trying to deflect. A bit of worry entering his thoughts.

" After he mentioned he had meeting all might every single day for the last eight months to workout, i forced him to tell me everything." She stressed.

" I-im sorry all might! I d-didnt meant to it's just-"

" It's fine young midoyira! If you trust this girl with this knowledge than I trust her as well! There are after all people close to me who know my secret as well! " All might said trying to calm down Izuku.

" And you should fucking know that's there no way he's gonna pass the entrance exam to UA if he doesn't get any training with your quirk!" Katsuki yelled

" Kaachan!" Izuku said surprised

" No! Everyone taking is going to have years experience on so you need every second of training you can get deku!" Katsuki said with a hard look at her boyfriend.

'deku?' all might thought " listen young bakugo! I told Izuku in order to handle my power he needed to get his body ready by clearing this beach and by doing so proving he had the strike to be a hero!" All might said.

" and how's he gonna do that walking into a test with a quirk he's had no practice with?! Best case he fails, worst case he maims himself with your power and then fails!" Katsuki said hotly.

All might was a bit shocked. Very few people ever had the nerve to stand up to him. Close friends and colleagues, and endevour were the only ones so the fact this girl was standing you to him for his apparentices sake said a lot about this girl's nerve or her love for izuku. Maybe a bit of both.

" Kaachan stop he's-"

"She's right young midoyira." All might with a but of guilt in his expression. " While my teacher had plenty of time to train me I tried to much to immediate how I earned the quirk. These eight months you have proved you are more than ready for it. Starting today we'll begin training with my quirk"

Izuku stood shocked and even Katsuki was surprised that her berating had actually gotten something done. She had just been angry not wanting someone she cared about to get hurt.

All might reached up to his head and plucked a strand of golden hair from one of his two horn looking strands before presenting it to izuku.

" Midoyira, there are powers you are born with and power you earn. This is something you have earned and should be proud of. This is the sacred torch past on to each generation, entrusted by the ones who came before to choose the one they believe to be most worthy and to change the world. I believe you are that someone my boy." All might said and could see the tears welling in the teenagers eyes. Katsuki had a small smile though, glad someone had seen just how amazing Izuku was besides her. And no one better than his hero.

" Eat this." All might said causing both teens to dead.

"Eh?" Izuku said.

" You have to consume some of my DNA, quickly eat it and gain my quirk midoyira!" all might said.

' what kinda werid requirement is that?!' Katsuki thought

Izuku reached out before grabbing the hair and ate it, trying not to throw it up at the same time.

" Now we wait!" All might said " it needs to digest after all!"

" So why don't you tell me if you fell in love with Izuku after he saved you or if he saved you because you were his girlfriend!" All might said sitting down causing both teens to blush red and stammer out gibberish in response.

A day later

Izuku held his arm by his side after unleashing a massive punch at the ocean tide, having original you just meant to destroyed the the trash pile in from of it but the force had traveled beyond the debris, causing a small wave in the water.

" Deku!" Katsuki rushed over. " You idiot you used too much power!"

" I-i know" he said trying to fight back the pain. It wasn't broken but it never the less hurt to high hell.

" Hmm that's never happened before" all might said deflating to his thin appearance mid sentence.

"No shit! You said you had years to train to get your quirk while shitty deku only had ten months!" Katsuki said placing a gentle hand on izuku's arm.

"Kaachan, please don't yelll at all might." Izuku said with a light blush, having a hard time believing his girlfriend was yelling at the symbol of peace because of him.

" Perhaps if you focus on a single point like your finger!" All might said trying to help.

" No!" Katsuki said hotly. " That force on his arm almost broke it, that much on a finger would destroy it!."

" Deku you've spazzed out about my quirk for years how do my hands work?" She asked turning her attention back to her boyfriend with an annoyed expression.

" Y-you sweat nitroglycerin from your pores and then ignite them causing an explosion." Izuku said

Katsuki nodded.

" And do I ignite a single finger? Or the whole hand?" She asked trying to get him to figure out what she was saying.

" The whole hand because if you didn't the explosions wouldn't trigger at the same time potentially.." Izuku trailed off as it clicked.

" Hurting my hands or causing me to miss. You have to spread out the power over your whole body or your just gonna hurt whatever part your focusing." She said trying not to sound annoyed because he had never had a quirk before so he didn't know the things others had their whole lives to learn. Izuku nodded letting go of his arm which was still sore but usable now and closed his eyes.

He brought that feeling he had when he punched back up and this time spread it over his whole body. It was uncomfortable but he could feel the massive power flowing through him. He tried to drop it down to a leave that didn't make him feel discomfort and finally found a sweet spot. He opened his eyes to see a small crackle of green energy sparking along his skin. He saw the satisfied smirk of his girlfriend and the proud beaming smile of all might and he couldn't help but smile as a few tears fell knowing he had a real chance of being a hero.

He looked over at the beaming form of katsuki who was talking to all might about how to help him get better for the UA entrance exam and he felt lucky in more than one way.


	4. a bit of gravity

Ochako uraraka didn't like to think she was a homewrecker.

On the contrary, she despised the people who knowingly sought out people in relationships for the sheer reason that they were already taken. Destroying commitment and potentially ruining the lives of all involved for nothing more than temporary pleasure.

Then again maybe it was the fault of the person who was willing to cheat on their partner that was the worse than the homewrecker. After all, not all of them knew the person they were seeing was married and some were hurt just as deeply as someone in a committed relationship.

Regardless, she hated the idea of being one, willingly or unwillingly considering if one were to come in between her parents, it would crush her.

But here she was, leaning over the lying form of Izuku midoriya, slowly stroking his arm having the most heated thoughts of her entire life.

It wasn't her fault!... Kinda. It had all started at the entrance exam, the little green bean had come crashing into her life after what she thought was a one time encounter. Her preventing him from tripping and falling ended up being just the start of their relationship.

It was towards the end of the exam, she had done well with racking up points and her mind was focused on the task at hand rather than the admittedly cute green haired boy she had met outside the exam building. As she got finished with realising a large amount of robots to further her points the ground began to rumble as the zero pointer had come stomping out and leveling everything in it's wake. Destroying buildings and scattering the examies, ans pinning her under some rumble in what she thought was going to be where she died.

And then he came.

Like a green bolt of lightning he flew towards her and tried to pull her out before realising he had to do more. He jumped up and with a single amazing punch he destroyed the robot into nothing but scrap metal and spare parts before landing cradling his now purple right arm.

He had broken his arm and only earned a stunning fifteen points, twenty five less than her but he was more concerned with her being ok than him likely not being accepted into the school he wanted to.

It both filled her heart with guilt at being injured and unknown at the time, love for this selfless boy in front of her for the care he had shown her.

Immediately after the exam she had gone straight to the proctor to beg him to give the boy some points, not feeling right that such an amazing hero might not be accepted because he had to rescue her but Present mic brushed her off saying he was fine.

For the next week she was filled with worry over if she had caused the boy to fail, but the moment she entered her classroom relief washed over her like a tidal wave and then the sudden spike of jealousy twisted at her guts as she saw a pale blonde girl lean over to the green haired and give him a kiss just to piss off Iida. Something while funny, hurt her heart note than she thought it could.

She had known from the start that they were dating, known that they had known each other years more than she had known Izuku. And yet she couldn't help admiring him.

He was smart, and cute and oddly funny. He was strong and passionate and kind and gentle. She was someone to admire and wanted to be her friend. How could she not fall in love with this perfect,selfless, future hero. Her hero.

The more time she spent with him the more she came to know about him. She knew bakugo wasn't just his girlfriend but a rival and they had a complicated past he didn't want to talk about. Something that made her believe they didn't always have the best realtionship. She saw him grow and learn and overcome every obstacle in his path. From conquering the first heroics class, to the quirk assessment test, and proving their sensei wrong about he had assumed of izuku. He had fought during the invasion of usj and been one of the key ractors in stopping the nomou from potentially killing all might. And then now, the UA sports festival. Where he had put everything on the line and gotten injured trying to help someone else accept their quirk. He could have won but cared to much about others and lost because of his own selfless nature and that was the breaking point for her.

After everyone had gone home from the festival, she stayed, snuck into izuku's hospital room after visiting hours and now was just staring at him. Her insides were a mess but she needed to tell him. She had to confess her feelings or lose her mind over them. This war if emotions inside her was too much for her bear any longer.

A soft groan from izuku broke her from her thoughts as she saw a slowly rising tent form from under the covers. Her face reddened at his natural reaction and the battle of her emotions was slowly ending in the worst way.

" Kaachan.." he muttered softly. His face a bit scruntched from an unknown cause in his dream.

Ochako swallowed back some sadness, he was having a dream about his girlfriend, or maybe reliving a memory.

' I should expected they were already…. physical' ochako thought, thinking about how...forward katsuki was normally.

She slowly pulled off the blankets and saw Izuku was wearing his UA sports outfit still, a bit tattered from his fight with todoroki which only accented the trim physique or her crush beneath it. She slowly pulled down the stretchy fabric of his waistliner causing her face to rise several degrees, her body was on auto pilot and the heat building was controlling her actions.

Just as the door opened. She turned around, slowly with a pit in her stomach, to see the furious expression of Katsuki bakugo standing in the door way. Like the devil awaiting her at the gates of hell for her sins.

" Round faced bitch." Katsuki said in the coldest voice ochako had ever heard. " Step outside. Now."

Ochako didn't say anything, she immediately stood up, her body feeling like it was moving by itself and her mind ran over the different outcomes.

' is she going to tell the teachers? Get the police involved? Is she going to blow me to bits and clean up the mess?!' ochako thought as the door closed behind her and bakugo. Her career as a hero, her future her parents had fought so hard for her to have was all gone now. She had wasted her dream over a boy and she cursed herself with every step towards the door as tears began to pool in her eyes.

She crossed the threshold and the door shut silently behind her, she could feel katsuki eyes boring into her as she turned.The gravity manipulator slowly looked up to see the hatred in katsuki's expression and the cold fury behind her eyes as she cross her arms.

" What. The fuck. We're you doing in there. And don't fucking lie to me." Katsuki said. Ochako felt her voice stuck in her throat but the words didn't come out as she felt her eyes start to spill her tears.

" I, I was g-going to t-touch him." Ochako said crying. " I'm s-sorry, I couldn't help, it i-i love him too!" she confessed.

" You don't know a fucking thing about him." Katsuki said. She had known izuku for years, she had been through every hardships and hurdle he had over come….even if she had caused most if them. A thought that caused a flicker of anger at herself before focusing on the girl in front of her.

" Yes I do!" Ochako said angry despite her tears. " I know he's kind, and gentle, and sweet and only thinks of others. I know he's amazing and he hasn't had many friend and that he thinks your amazing but…. I dont care! I still love him." Ochako finished and then began wiping the still flowing tears from her eyes. The finality of everything settled in her. She had confessed, even if it wasn't to izuku and now she would have to pay for her actions.

" J-just go t-tell a teacher. You'll never see me again." Ochako said. Wiping her eyes but the tears continuing to spill.

Katsuki glared at the girl but another feeling was building inside her. The eyes of ochako we're ones she was famailar with, the same eyes if someone who loved another but couldn't do anything about it and was so scared to lose him. The feeling inside her settled on something she didn't feel for almost anyone.

Pity.

She knew better than anyone how easily it was to fall head over heels for deku and she knew Izuku didn't make it easy not to.

She also knew how bad she had treated him in the past, the harsh words, and torment she caused him echoed in her soul as something she would never really be able to forget, or forgive herself for doing. These feelings and always made her nervous that one day izuku was going to find someone that hadn't bullied him for years. A girl that didn't act so harshly with him, or that he could always look back and remember the good memories they had, instead of bullying and ridicule. It was her one fear but it a strong one, and was a very common thought that haunted her.

' he won't leave you for another if share' a small voice in her head whispered.

She scowled at the thought. She was the best, the winner of the sports festival and future number one hero she shouldn't have to share. She was the best and the best got what they wanted.

' is it worth losing him?'

She...didn't think he'd leave her. Even if he was unhappy.

That thought alone made her guts twist. He shouldn't have to settle…

' you see how hard he is after'

She also had to admit, the most she had ever gone was three rounds and was almost dead by the end of it and he was still rock hard. Maybe the girl in front if her could bare some of the load, no pun intended.

Her eyes assessed ochako, evaluated the girl in front of her with a critical eye. She was the same height as izuku, which means she was shorter than she was. She liked izuku and was a genuine friend to him that she was sure would hurt him to lose. She was kind, and bubbly in a way that was almost polar opposite to her but she knew the girl in front of her had a inner strength. One she had witnessed in their match together and ochako had pushed her to her limits, both in power and strategy. The girl cared for her friends and family and was fiercely loyal to both. In her mind, if she had to share anyone with izuku, it would be her.

But if she ever broke his heart, she'd fucking kill her.

Katsuki stormed up to ochako causing her to flinch before grabbing at the girls blouse and pulled her close. Their eyes locked in a heated stare.

" Listen here round face. I don't fucking like that you tried to go behind my back and try something with my man. but. " She paused " he likes you. And I can tell you really love him so I'm gonna say this once. We can fucking share him and only us or you can have none of him. And if you ever break his heart so help me God."

Ochako however was left mouth agape just staring at the blonde.

" Watcha talkin' bout?!"

Katsuki let go, letting ochako drop a bit in shock before opening the door to izukus room.

" Knowing him he's gonna find your little accent adorable." Katsuki said rolling her eyes thinking of how typical it would be of izuku.

" Common, let's wake him up." she finished

Izuku woke up from a very steamy dream feeling very frustrated because he was so close to the finish. It was a nice dream of him and kaachan in his room when a sharp feeling drew his attention downwards and he was convinced his brain had shut down.

On his left side was his very naked girlfriend with her breasts smothered around his dick, smirking like the cat that caught the canary, and on the right was ochako with a very red blush, her clothes removed leaving her creamy skin exposed as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she gave a healthy suck to the head of Izukus dick.

"Have a nice dream?" Katsuki said with a smirk. Izuku however sputtered as what had to be half his blood flooded his face.

"W-w-whats g-going on?!" He asked feeling very self conscious at the fact he had one of his best friends was naked in bed sucking dick right next to his girlfriend, who seemed completely okay with the idea!

"Turns out round face loves you, I thought you could handle one more bitch in heat. So shut up and enjoy." Katsuki said in a way that left no room for discussion and while ochako looked outraged being called a 'bitch in heat' her blush was doing a fine job at discrediting the notion. Which izuku saw caused the top of her chest to turn red as well, something that stirred his insides like a hornet's nest.

Katsuki gave a long lick from where his shaft wasn't covered my her large breasts to the tip and Izuku through his head back and groaned, unable to control his reaction.

" You gotta learn his weak spots early round face, cause he tends to find yours very fast." Katsuki said. Ochakos blush darkened before resuming tasting and sucking the head of his cock. She saw him grip the sheets and his breath came out in pants and it only encouraged her to go deeper. His groans and moans driving her wild and motivating her to go faster.

"O-oh o-ochako." Izuku said weakly.

The next moment hot thick ropes of cum blasted into her mouth causing her to squeak in surprise but not let go. She pulled away with cheeks full of his release looking around for what to do. Katsuki rolled her eyes before giving a pointed look at the brown haired girl.

" Your suppose to drink it." Katsuki said. " Deku always loses it when I do."

Izuku blushed at the fact his dirty laundry was being aired out before he saw ochako take three throaty gulpgs before a large inhale. Katsuki however was quick to act and kept ochakos mouth open by pressing her tongue down with her thumb and gently pulling her towards Izuku.

" See nerd? All clean." Katsuki said, ochako and katsuki felt their cores heat up at izukus overloaded expression. Ochako felt a bit of joy and a nice confidence boost at the sight.

" Alright bitch, now you're own your own. Get fucking too it." Katsuki said before roughly turning ochako around and sitting her on izuku's crouch, her large ass pressing his shaft between them. Ochako looked a bit confused, having been turned so her back faced izuku and not her front.

Ochako and Izuku both looked a bit outraged by how forward Katsuki was being before she leaned over izukus face, dangling her large breasts in front of his eyes and shutting him up.

" Even with the biggest tits in the class deku's still an ass man. And I really fucking hate to say this, but you got me beat." Katsuki said towards ochako who blushed a bit, feeling better that her C cup breasts were not considered a negative against katsuki's F cup.

"H-hey! I-i love your breasts kaachan." Izuku protested. Not liking his girlfriend putting herself down.

" You like them cause there nice and big." Katsuki said with a playful glare.

" I-i like them c-cause their your b-breasts kaachan." Izuku said honestly, before leaning in and gently sucking on one. Katsuki face looked irritated but her thick blush told Izuku how she really felt.

" I'm gonna make you a young father you keep saying things like that." Kaachan said and she swore she saw actual steam coming out of his ears.

A slick pop sounded and both ochako and Izuku let out a deep moan. Katsuki turned around to notice ochako had been stroking his member using her ass. And considering her legs were in front if her, ochako had just felt izukus dick prod her rear passage.

"So that's your weak spot round face? Anal? I should have guessed." Katsuki stood before rummaging through the medical equipment and coming back with a tube of water based lubricant. She pushed ochako forward, off most of izukus dick before coating the shaft and tip in the contents of the tube.

" Izuku hasn't managed to take me in the ass yet. Guess you'll have a first of his." Katsuki said slightly jealous but more curious than actually upset considering she had been a bit worried it would hurt.

'h-his first?' ochako thought. She sat up very slightly and grabbed hold of his dick to keep it still as she aligned her self before slowly sitting down and filling the room with a throat moan as she reached the base of his cock.

" Oh my God deku, it's so fuckin' big." Ochako said and Izuku could only nodded with a expression of bliss.

" O-ochako, y-you feel so good. I-i want to hear you more." Izuku said.

" Told you he would think it's cute." Katsuki said leaning on the bed watching the two and seeing both nerds blush a bit before ochako bounced and Izuku met her thrust with one of his own, creating a pattern of pleasure as they both lost themselves in the unconventional love making.

" Deku, o' my God. Soo thick." Ochako said, a bit of drool leaving her mouth as her glazed over eyes stared into nothing as she was lost in her own senses.

Izuku grabbed hold of his partners hips and began giving deep powerful thrusts inside her and turned his head to see Katsuki was rubbing her thighs together, lost in the sight before her. Izuku's eyes caught the sight of his sexually frustrated girlfriend and felt a bit greedy.

" K-kaachan. P-please, let me taste you." Izuku said. Katsuki was torn from the sight of their fucking with a look of heated lust before looking conflicted.

" You sure you can handle it deku? I'm not sure if your man eno-"

" Now." Izuku said his shy voice momentarily gone as he used a voice she only heard when they were in the bedroom and instantly Katsuki was straddling his head before lowering her pussy onto her boyfriend's mouth.

"So thats'en how it works, he's the d-dominant one in the bedroom and your the domainan' one o-Outside it." Ochako said between spikes of pleasure. Trying to tease katsuki but losing to the shuttering pleasure being drove into her.

"S-shut up." Katsuki said weakly feeling her lover skilfully please her nether regions. His tongue slowly slipping up and down her fold before sucking tenderly on her clit. Something that made her hands clench in izuku's hair hard.

Both girls leaned back, their backs arching and supporting each other as their own pleasures climbed.

" I-im cumming, o-oh my God I'm cumming!" Ochako said digging her hands into the hospital sheets.

" F-fuck IZUKUUU" Katsuki said as she orgasmed and with a powerful thrust Izuku emptied inside ochako sending her over the edge with a cry if pleasure.

The three remained in their position a moment, catching their breath before ochako fell to izuku's left, exhausted but still experiencing aftershocks of her orgasm, still not believing her first time could be so good, let alone from anal. Katsuki followed a second later, landing to her lover's right before putting her thigh across his hip.

" D-damn deku, didn't know you had it in you." Katsuki said. Smirking at the boldness her boyfriend had shown, but loving it none the less.

"N-neither did I" Izuku said honestly.

"So, does that make me your g-girlfriend now too?" Ochako asked fidgeting a bit with her hair. Izuku looked down ochako, her eyes that shadowed nervousness but a soft confident smile graced her expression.

" I-if kaachans fine with it, then I am too." Izuku said.

Ochako smiled brightly, feeling her eyes water a little before rubbing them dry on izuku's side.

" I really fucking hate too, but we better get going." Katsuki said. Ochako looked pained but knew Katsuki was right before she stood and got dressed.

"W-wait let me t-take you guys home!" Izuku said scrambling to get up and dressed. Katsuki rolled her eyes but felt flattered by his actions.

" No way deku, your still injured and my stop is forty minutes away." Katsuki said.

" You can stay at my place!" Ochako said brightly drawing both their attentions.

" I live fifteen minutes away and have my own place!" Ochako continued, trying to explain how it would be a good idea to suddenly come over to a girl's house whom had almost molested the green haired boy in the room and had been convinced the blonde haired girl was going to murder her, all before having a three way with them. Totally not crazy at all.

" Already wanting round two?" Katsuki said deadpan causing the other two to blush.

" N-no! I mean m-maybe! But that's not why I'm offering! We're all together now so what's the harm?" Ochako said, looking away embarrassed by katsuki comment. The other two looked at each other for a moment.

" I'll text my mom that I'm staying over at a girl friends house. Your mom already thinks your staying the night here so hurry up and get dressed shitty deku!" Katsuki said crossing her arms and sending Izuku into a panic to grab all his clothes. Causing ochako to giggle and wonder just what she had gotten into?


	5. reassurance

Ochako got her answer.

She was in a shared relationship with one of the most fouled mouthed, furious, ill-tempered and powerful heroic students of UA. A girl who had won the UA sports festival and placed first in the entrance exam with nothing but her combat ability. A girl who had convinced her to share izuku midoryia, her now boyfriend.

And bakugo wasn't even the craziest one.

Izuku midoyira, placed number two in the entrance exam and first in both the obstacle course and Cavalry battle at the UA sports festival. And from what she found out the night of her losing her anal virginity, the inheritor of all might's quirk and the symbol of peace's successor.

Something she believed the boy would have been justified in keeping from her, but he didn't feel comfortable with not telling someone he cared deeply for and was in a realtionship with. Something that still made her stomach do flips and fill her heart with love and knowing how much she truly meant to the green haired boy.

He was also the most selfless person she had ever met, was amazingly caring, loving, and kind and someone she was sure would care on the title of symbol of peace.

'But not now' she thought with a groan.

She had gotten the text from izuku with only his location and despite her initial dismissal, decided to go and check anyway. She had arrived just in time to see izuku stop the infamous hero killer Stain, something amazing enough by itself, before izuku after being almost kidnapped by a winged nomumou, had been saved by the very same villain he had just captured but only after declaring Izuku was the only true hero in today's society outside of all might.

If it hadn't come from a insane serial killer, it might have been a nice compliment. and also if it didn't also directly insult her other close friend Iida tenya in the process.

She then followed him to the hospital where he was essentially told 'thanks for the hard work, you'll get none of the credit if you don't want jail time.' which had infuriated her considering he had been on a legal hero internship so it should have been fine! That's an experience they wanted the students to have before going professional or committing to a potentially dangerous career path right?

However it was not the case for her friend and Izuku was given medical treatment and told never to speak of what really happened if he didn't want legal consequences. Something she was going to outright disregard and tell bakugo the second she saw her friend regardless of what inspector hound dog had said.

She then dragged Izuku off before he lost himself in his mutterings and feelings, before telling him he was staying the night with her regardless of what he thought he was going to to do. She didnt want him to feel like he had done something wrong.

So right now she was straddling Izuku, sharing a heated kiss, one of many she had with the green haired boy since the night in the infirmary before breaking away. She lifted her shirt aboved her head and with it her sports bra, letting her breasts free of their constricting confides and giving her boyfriend a healthy blush, one that filled her with confidence and out a dopey smile on her face at how cute her boyfriend was.

" Deku-kun, I want to show you that someone appreciates what you did today." Ochako said grinding her soaked panties on izuku's boxer clad bulge. The boy blushed heavily, squeezing urakaka hips lightly and looking down.

" N-no thanks a-are necessary?" Izuku said. Ochakos eyes closed slightly, giving her a half lidded look

'even now he was so good.'

"And if I insist?" Ochako said wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning close. Her breath causing him to shiver slightly in excitement She loved that he never got used to all these moments. He had two girlfriends who he fucked both senseless and yet he couldn't get use to their teasing.

She leaned in close, right next to his ear and spoke, " I want you to take my virginity mr.deku." she said in a husky voice, immitadating a star struck fan.

"B-but we've a-already.." Izuku said blushing a bit harder not trying to outright say it.

This time ochako blushed a bit and puffed up her cheeks.

"N-not like that deku…. I mean in my pussy." Ochako said. Not that the gravity girl didn't like anal. Quite the contrary considering for every time he had taken katsuki, he had taken her in the ass. not wanting her to feel left out or think she was loved any less. The slow, deep, leg shaking orgasms that made her bite her pillow and clench her skeets so hard her knuckles went white, were something that filled her late night dreams and gave her very distracting memories during class. But after so long she got the negging thought in the back if her mind that she needed to get fucked in the traditional sense. At least once.

She never thought she would be debating on if she should not take it in the ass, but here she was.

She slowly pushed her panties to the side before lowering herself down slowly, a bit cautious at the rumored hymen pain before meeting his hips and sighing in relief. Just a myth.

She took a testing bounce and felt izukus hands shift from her hips to her ass. Her rear passage was a very deep, throbbing pleasure, her pussy was a lot like when she played with herself, sharp electric shocks that traveled up her core. It was different, and if she was honest, not better, but a nice change of pace. She felt herself lift before dropping back down and gave Izuku a teasing look.

" Impatient deku-kun?" She asked before locking her lips with his and she bounced, his own hips meeting hers and they fucked harder and faster, she took it back, this was very nice. And unlike Izuku where she needed him to do most of the work to get those deep powerful thrusts where they needed to be, she could set her own pace. She leaned over, lightly biting izukus shoulder as she let out a groan in pleasure. She dug her nails into his back as she slipped over the edge and came. Her legs shook and she saw spots for a moment. While anal orgasm gave her a much more deep, all over body orgasm, vaginal were intense, tightening, core spasming bursts.

"O-ochako.." Izuku said still giving shallow thrusts. She got off quickly, her eyes widening as she remembered the very big downside of having traditional sex. The very big chance of pregnancy, especially to country girls who weren't on the pill.

She got in front of Izuku as she pumped his cock with her hands just in time for him to spill over and blast his cum all over her. She closed her right eye in reflex as she felt him shoot it on her face, hair and chest, covering her in the white sticky stuff. She looked down and up at her hair before back at the out of breath, recovering deku and she chuckled, before breaking out in a laugh. Izuku sat up, worried he had done something before seeing ochakos appearance me before giggling and then starting to laugh too. Ochako stood up with a bright smile.

" Common, let's go take a shower." Ochako said. Izuku blushed and stammered a bit.

"U-us? T-the two if us?" He squeaked out. Ochako out her hands on her hips and gave him a teasing smile.

" Well I don't see katsuki anywhere or id invite her too." Ochako said. She saw steam start to rise out of her boyfriend's face and burst out laughing.

" I'm teasing deku, let's go." She said grabbing his hand and began pulling him to the bathroom, feeling satisfied she had shown her boyfriend how much she appreciated his good deed.

" H-hey oc-ochako?" Izuku said she turned around and saw him with a serious expression. A very large blush present on his face and ochako tilted her head a bit in curiosity.

" I love you." He said. She blinked before a scarlet blush covered her face, she involuntary used her quirk as she tried covering her cheeks. Izuku smiled while his own blush covered his face as he gripped her hands slightly and carried her weightless, floating form into the bathroom. Feeling joyful and grateful that him saying those three words meant so much to her.


	6. explosive exhibitionism

In some ways ochako was glad she had been on the first ream to finish her final exams. It had been a pretty lucky slip up by her favorite hero thirteen (and a pretty lucky turn around after she let go unintentionally after ayoma had asked if she was dating izuku) that allowed her to use her training from her internship with the combat hero gunhead, to bring down the space based hero in close quarters. Something she had done without her quirk no less! It showed how far she had come in her weakest area, being close combat which helped her confidence with her believing she deserved to be at UA.

It showed herself that no matter what she might think, that she was becoming a better hero, learning and growing to be one of the next savior's of tomorrow.

It also had the nice perk of allowing her to watch her friends and classmates go through their exams, trying to overcome what she noticed, was all their weakest areas, something she realised was the theme of the exam. She was grateful for it because it showed everyone the areas they needed to improve in, but also helped everyone's belief that their training was paying off since most students knew what areas they were lacking in and needed to improve upon.

She was also very glad that every other teacher in UA was busy with testing the other members of her class and that her partner aoyama was currently in the nurse's office recovering from a over used quirk so he couldn't see the INSANITY THAT KATSUKI BAKUGO WAS PULLING.

Her vision focused on the form of her shared boyfriend and girlfriend?partner? She was a bit unsure what to call her but Katsuki bakugo,was currently on her knees fighting to get izukus zipper undone on the pants on his costume.

"K-kaachan w-we really can't!" Izuku said trying to push his girlfriend away. His face was more red than he had ever thought it could be as he tried to get her to stop trying to get into his pants. Katsuki however glared up at him before she finally found his zipper and smirked before leaning over and bit his zipper before pulling it down.

"Shut up deku. Round face got to comfort you after you fought Stain and I couldn't." A bit of guilt entered the somewhat irritated face of Katsuki before she continued. " And I know we've done it stuff since then but consider this me making up for it. So shut up and make sure your dad doesn't find us." teasing at the fact she knew her boyfriend saw his mentor as a father figure.

Izuku only felt his blush darkened in embradement at the dad comment and at the boldness of his girlfriend's want for a very public display of and. She opened the hole in the boxers and his dick fell out and hit her cheek. He swallowed nervously, he didn't feel one hundred percent comfortable doing this in the middle of their exam, but he could tell Katsuki had been upset about not being able to help him with stain. So if he could get rid of some of her guilt and make her feel a little better then he would try his best.

Katsuki took a long lick from his base of his never to tip before gripping the base and planting kisses on his shaft.

" We gotta make this quick got it?" She said planting more kisses. " So whatever I gotta do to make you blow your load faster you better fucking say it or were gonna get busted."

Izuku prayed no one had finished their exams yet, and was looking around for any signs that All Might might be close. He and Katsuki had already realised early there was no way they could beat all might with their combined strength so they were only left with running and hiding to try and get to the exit.

Izuku looked down at the blonde slowly sucking and teasing him. The green haired boy enjoyed every amazing feeling his girlfriend was providing him but right now there was no way he would finish before they were caught. An idea slowly crawled into his mind and he really hoped Katsuki wouldn't kill him after.

"Y-you said a-anything right." Izuku said nervously.

Katsuki looked up with the head of his dick still in her mouth she rose and eye brow and gave him a pointed look

"eeAhhh?" She mumbled with his member vibrating as she answered

"O-ok, s-sorry kaachan." Izuku said before gently putting his hands on her head. His fingers weaving into her hair and he swore he could feel her purr.

Before ramming himself down her throat.

He could hear her gag and she looked up at him with fury in her eyes before ramming into her, feeling her go a bit slack and making her body go weak. His fingers wrapped tightly around her hair before continuing to slam into her throat. This went on for several seconds before Izuku felt Katsuki wrap her arms around his waist tightly. Thinking she was having trouble breathing he slid out causing her to let out a cough.

"O-oh my God k-kaachan I'm so sor-"

"Why'd you stop." She said weakly. Izuku looked down and was met with her dazed expression,her lightly colored lip gloss was a mess and some tears spilled down her eyes smudging her black hero face mask she like to create using soot. She looked drunk off his cock.

" Fuck my face useless nerd!" She said loudly and Izuku reflexively rammed it back inside her mouth causing what he heard as a moan from her and her hands to grip into his ass tightly. His thrusts we're more rapid and desperate,feeling his release was getting close.

" K-kaachan" he muttered out weakly as he felt her hands ball into his costume as he gave a last deep thrust before pumping out his release into her throat. Izuku saw stars as his breath came out in pants and felt Katsuki swallow down his seed greedily before letting his cock slide out of her mouth. Her eyes half lidded and a shy look of ecstasy on her face.

"I AM HERE" a voice said suddenly before the wall behind Izuku was destroyed. In sheer blind panic Izuku blocked the sight line of katsuki before he grabbed his shocked girlfriend and flew through the air at speeds even Izuku didn't know he possessed and crossed the finish line.

Katsuki mumbled something along the lines of thanking Izuku for saving her but her mind was still in a bit of a haze considering the intense throat fucking followed by her being lovingly carried to safety bridal style.

Ochako chewed both of them out when they got back to the observation deck, her stern time was a bit undermined by her furious blush but made Izuku promise she would get her involved the next time they wanted to do something like that in public.

It was also very fortunate for izuku and katsuki that ochako had managed to delete their video file for the exam, since she was the only one in the observation room. But made sure to save a copy for herself for more...personal viewing.


	7. a forest of darkness and a fire of light

Where was he? He couldn't remember at the moment. It was like the whole universe just popped into existence in front of him. As if there was no past before this moment. His memories snapped into place just in time for another massive hit. Izuku stumbled on the ground, landing on his knee was the only thing preventing him from falling over but it didn't make a difference.

The sheer power was something Izuku never experienced before. Something he could have never imagined. The monster in front of him hit like a train, his hits felt like hatred. Like pure anger and violence. The sheer pain izuku felt was almost a religious experience and yet it still continued.

Another hit and he impacted the earth like he fell from orbit, the hard dirt imprinting with his form as his mind was a mess trying to piece together everything he was feeling and seeing and it was failing.

His eyes drifted up to see the hulking man, Muscluar, had turned his attention to Kota. That's why Izuku had come, he remembered, he had learned the league of villains had begun attacking students from his sensei and after rushing to Mandalay to relay aizema's messag about using their quirks, he rushed to save the small boy before encountering the exact same villain that had killed Kota's parents.

Each of Muscluar's footsteps send a small tremor from where Izuku layed on the ground, his whole body aching and protesting, but his brain which was screaming for him to get up. To save Kota, to do something.

" Hehe, this is way to easy." The villain laughed, the sound of Muscluar taking true joy from committing evil was something gut wrenching to izuku. " I just can't believe shigka is so interested in taking that bakugo girl." Muscluar said stomping towards a trembling, terrified Kota.

As muscluar's words processed, an infinitely of the sentence echoed inside izukus mind. Hiis body stopped protesting, as his blood ran cold, he slowly stood up. His eyes gaining a razor focus as he felt an emotion he had never before.

Hate.

He hated the man in front of him. The man who wanted to take Katsuki away. The man who had beaten him. The man who wanted to kill a small boy for his own enjoyment, the man who was going to take from him someone he loved and Izuku was never going to let that happen.

The three on top of the mountain didn't know what happened next but Izuku was the first to recover as his fist, slammed into the back of muscluar with more force than he had ever used. As a rainbow of light spiraled around his arm and the impact sight on the villans body, muscluar was launched into the side of the mountain rock with such force it created a sonic boom that echoed across the forest.

Kota starred where muscluar had been before seeing where the now limp form of the man was firmly been encased in stone. Izuku walked up towards the villan, grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him free of it as the titan of a man fell to the ground, either dead or unconscious Kota couldn't say.bIzuku did not care if the villain was alive or not at the moment. He dragged the form of the villain to the cliff side before spinning him around gaining speed before letting him go into the forest as a trail of dust and shattered trees showed the path of the villans impact. As the sounds of broken trees and the crash stopped echoing a pregnant silence filled the air. Kota swallowed thickly, unsure of what to say to the older boy who he had insulted hours before he was saved by him.

"Kota, stay here. Okay?" Izuku said not turning to face the small boy. The boy couldn't find his voice, wondering how izuku could still care so much about him after acting so poorly but he didn't get a chance to firgure it out as izukus full cowl covered him as he leapt after muscluar.

A few students knew Izuku had gone up to the mountain and thought that that impact was their friend, causing his classmates to worry about the date of their friend. Katsuki bakugo and ochako urakaka knew better than to think the man they loved would die so easily, especially when katsuki would bring him back to life and blow him up if he did, but they were terrified, wondering what had pushed the gentle man they loved to his breaking point.

Katsuki bakugo was never scared. She was powerful, and confident and very intelligent so every obstacle she had ever faced had been nothing more than steps to her becoming the future number one hero.

She might have been worried, maybe even anxious that her years of bullying Izuku midoyira, in a vain attempt to stop being a hero would ultimately cost her the love and chance to be with him, but now they were together and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her deeply and that praise he showed her with steeled her heart and reassured her everyday that she was loved deeply by the boy she loved

But as she stared at the terrified expressions of her classmates and the wild wild pussy cats, with four of five fingers of the leader of the league of villians touching her throat,while the rest of the members of the territory organization were behind her, in a stand out with the other heroes. She felt scared.

The villians had all the cards at the moment, a hostage, no real casulities and a very powerful transportation type quirk. None of the heroes had enough speed to grab her before she would either be kidnapped or killed and she knew that, she knew that better than almost everyone. Her thoughts raised over her life until that moment, feeling like the situation she was in was a punishment for her tormenting the love of her life for so many years, and a Divine intervention, because her life was full of too much joy now that she finally was dating izuku midoryia, and the universe wouldn't let her be anything other than miserable.

A sonic boom echoes in the night, a split second before she was hit with an impact so hard that drove her straight into the crowd of heroes she had previously been staring at before. She doing around, turning back to see what the hell had happened.

Carnage. She saw carnage.

The lizard looking man spinner laid on the ground with a swollen eye, his sword shattered and blood slowly pooling from a cracked skull. He had likely been the first villan taken down from the until impact after she was pushed away. The burned man who had set the forest a flame, dabi was sitting with both his arms broken as the bones in his forearms and shoulder protruded and he laid on the ground unconscious. A blonde haired girl who had attacked ochako had her machine on her back shattered and her hands pinned to the earth with the syringe like ends as she twisted on the ground in what appeared to be ecstasy. Something that sickened the explosive girl. Kurogiri, the man made of smoke had his armor dented like a crushed soda can but didn't seem hurt but with his suit bent, he couldn't move his body to use his quirk. And last was shigka, pinned to the ground, cursing Izuku who stood over him with more anger and hate in his eyes that she had ever seen. Both his arms hung loosely at his side, purple and bleeding from various places like when he first tried his quirk. She realised he used his quirk beyond his limit, potentially causing permanent damage to himself to save her. Shigka raced his arm to try and grab hold of Izukus leg before the boys foot crackled with energy as he drove it into the white haired man's shoulder, taking the use of that arm out of condition. The sickening crunch and man's screamed brought all the heroes back to reality at that moment.

" You were trying to take her away from me. Trying to hurt them." Izuku said softly but in the silence of the forest it practically echoed.

" I stopped you. I'm going to make sure you can't harm anyone ever again!" Izuku said his legs crackling with the green lightning of his full cowl, illuminating the darkness around him with a eerie glow.

His breath hitched as he felt two sets of arms wrap around his chest. He turned his head back and saw Katsuki and ochako both with worried expressions.

He saw the expressions if all his classmates and his teachers and he realised what he almost did. His stomach lurched and he felt sick before they slowly pulled him back as the other pro heroes rushed to capture the villains in front of them.

" It's ok Izuku. You saved us. You stopped them." Ochako said, her voice trying to calm him despite all the hardships she had also endured during this terrible night.

" Izuku." Katsuki spoke his given name and drew his attention. Her eyes showed such raw emotion it took izukus breatg away at the sight. "Thank you." she finished.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him relax in her arms right before she felt his weight as all the exhaustion caught up to him and he passed out.

The country of Japan celebrated and grieved the night of the attack of UA's training camp. While news of the heroic actions of class 1A and the defeat of the league of villains by their classmate Izuku midoyira had caused country wide celebration for his actions and the defeat of the growing threat of the league of villans, it also was a time to grieve.

Thanks to the actions of heroic course student Creati, they had managed to get a tracking device on the only member to have escaped, condense. Who managed to give other professional heroes enough Intel to commence a raid on the villains headquarters. Where after a large scale raid by most of the top ten ranked hero's, the number one hero All might encountered his most powerful nemesis, all for one.

The battle was broadcast across the world and while all might had beaten the powerful enemy, it had been at the cost of him ever returning to heroic duty outside of a classroom.

The only other thing the public was told was that because the recent secruity threats, despite the capture of all members of the league of villans, all UA students would now be required to stay in the newly created dorms, their stuff moved during the beginning of the training camp to have been a nice surprise to the students when they returned.

The sounds of slapping reverberated off the walls of room 301. Izukus midoyiras assigned room. The successor to all might had been reasonably upset over the sudden retirement of All might, especially considering (at least to him) All Might had told him on television that it was izuku's turn to be the symbol of peace. It was something that had meant an incredible amount to izuku, having the faith of his teacher, favorite hero and father figure was something so massive and powerful to the green haired boy he had been very emotional for the last few hours. As he tried to deal with the weight of the legacy placed on his shoulders, and the strength that came from the belief of his hero. When the news footage ended he had quickly left for his room, noticeably upset, we caused his two best friends ochako and katsuki to rush after him, trying to provide comfort to him in any way possible. Hence the echoing of hips meeting hips.

Currently bent over his desk was Katsuki bakugo, wearing the first version of izukus hero costume, retired after realising it wasn't made with heroics in mind when his mother had made it but had been retired as a very heartwarming memory as it had been the first time his mom had believe in him being a hero. The same spandex costume was being stretched by the impressive assets of katsuki bakugo, which had been unzipped the costume to the bottom of her hips to allow izuku access inside her.

Izuku stood with on hand gripping g katsuki's hips as he thrusted into the blonde while his other hand was supporting ochako's back, her legs wrapped firmly around his head while he attacked her flower with his tongue.

The brown haired girl ran her mittened hands through her boyfriend's hair and held onto it for dear life as his skillful tongue did wonderous quick work as she spilled over the edge multiple times. Her eyes were glazed over and she couldn't feel legs anymore as her cries echoed the room and the tightening if her thighs around her boyfriend's head only spurred him to get harder with both his partners.

"J-jeez really P-puting her THRough the ringer.. ay DEku?" Katsuki said, her voice shaky as the pleasure shot through her like lightening, having to bite down on her makeshift hero themed lingered after a particularly large pleasure spike. Another loud crack echoed and Katsuki winced and arched her back as izukus hand rested on the red spot from his previous hit before bringing it up again and firmly cracking her firm ass again causing a moan to escape her mouth. Izuku couldn't offer a verbal response due to his mouth being preoccupied but he hoped that would work.

Despite him not like hurting someone he loved, she apparently loved it so it wasn't really that bad.

"C-christ just cum already you shitty nerd. I fucking need to feel it inside." Katsuki said throwing her own hips back trying to get him to release all his pent up spunk. She could feel his member expanding and desperately needed to feel it his hot stuff pump inside her.

Ochako let out a shuttered weak laugh, " If I didn't know you were on the pill, I'd say you'd want his kids you 'now?" The brown haired girl enjoyed the pleasant warmness from izukus blush on her inner thighs.

Katsuki grunted as she threw it back harder, " as long as it's his I don't fucking care. Not that my pills are gonna fail anytime soon."

Izuku took his hand off ochakos back and she fully leaned over to give herself more support as another orgasm was building quickly.

Izukus other hands gripped katsuki's hips before hammering into her as both the green haired boy and Ashe blonde heroic felt their orgasms almost spilling over.

With the last few deep thrusts izukus spilled over and pushed his partners over the edge as his release shot out like a cannon.

"DEKU!" They both cried out as their orgasms washed over their bodies.

They remained their for a moment trying to catch their breath before izuku set ochako down calmly.

Katsuki slowly rose to a standing position, and cracked her back to release some stiffness from her previous position.

" You know, I wasn't sure if this costume was going to work. I was sure I was gonna have to break out one of your old all might onesies." Katsuki said nonchalantly but smirked at how Izuku blushed and looked down, causing ochako to also laugh playfully at the innocent demeanor of her shared boyfriend.

" Maybe i'll wear an all might onesie for you Izuku." Ochako said teasingly. Only darkening the green haired boys blush.

The three got dressed quickly before getting ready to leave izukus room, feeling a bit hungry

" You think everyone's already unpacked?" Izuku said curiously as Katsuki opened the door.

To the various reactions of class 1-A right outside izukus room.

Mineta was rage with rage and envy as he cried about 'life being understanding fair at bagging two babes', shoto todoroki seemed impassive if but a little curious while the rest seemed like a blushing mess of hormonal teenagers, surprised the shyest boy in class was having sex with two girls, a bit jealous considering most in class had someone they liked and wanted to do that same thing with but also embrassed they had heard the entire thing from the lounge from how thin the walls were.

A soft thump drew everyone's attention as Izuku had fainted, followed then by ochako both of whom were blushing from their necks up. Katsuki gave a glare to all the classmates in front if her before squatting down and cupping the fabric of izukus crotch causing most of her classmates blushes to increase.

" This here is mine and round face's, fucking remember that." She said before standing up and giving a light kick to the two unconscious teens before shutting the door behind her and walking away like nothing happened.

Needless to say, news spread quick about the "green haired beast" of class 1A that was dating two of the hottest girls in the school. And nearly all the students looked at the shy boy with a new light before all thinking I the back of their minds, " its always the quiet ones."


	8. a little home comfort

Izuku sat at his desk in his room studying for a upcoming math test at the end of the week. Katsuki and ochako we're currently getting some revisions done at the support department for their costumes and working on some of their own homework for their classes as well. While Izuku loved both of them dearly, and would do anything for them, he was thankful for some alone time. It helped him figure out things a bit easier when his mind wasn't thinking about what his girlfriend's we're thinking, or how their day was, or what they might want to do to him later.

He shook his head to clear the dirty thoughts spawning in his mind, his clear mind let him work on ideas for his costume, people to possibly intern with that Gran toronio or all might had connections with, or work on improving and mastering his quirk so he could become the symbol of peace all might, and his girlfriend's believed he would be.

'now I have to take the square root here, and then divide the whole thing by two to get it right on the other side..' he mumbled. Trying to work out one of the varying steps in a math forumla.

He was so engrossed by the current equation he barely noticed his own muttering over the subject, or the fact his body felt...different. he felt almost….overfilled. like there was too much of him. As he kept.muttering it only got worse. All before his vision split stopping his focus on his math just as the vision that was once two different view points became one once again.

'thats...strange.' Izuku thought a bit confused. " maybe I need some water" Izuku said.

Only he didn't say it.

Izuku slowly turned at the same time as another izuku turned to face him. Both of their eyes widened before both of their expressions became panicked.

"All might!" they cried out, needing to talk to their mentor urgently.

Yagi wasn't sure what to think at the momebt. Half past eight is when he gets an urgent call to meet Izuku at the back of the dorms. When he questioned his successor about why he couldn't just come to his office, izuku insisted that the incident was an emergency that he could not go across campus to deal with. When questioned if he needed to bring other teachers or contact the police yes was quickly reassured it was something...personal. So, all might had made his way over as quickly as possible. When he turned the corner to location he had been told to meet his apprentice he found izuku.

Or them as he should say.

Five of them. All nervously muttering and riddled with anxiety as they, from what toshi could guess, was try to figure out why there were five of him. The only light at the end of this strange tunnel was all might had a pretty good idea on what had happened.

" Young Izuku!" All might said drawing the attention of all five like a puppy being called by its master.

"All might!" They all said simultaneously. Before rushing over to him.

"I believe I know what happened. And it's nothing to worry about." All might said, his voice full of a calming confidence.

"You do?" They all said before each asked different questions that all ended up sounded like muttering when said together.

"Yes. You know how I told you about how one for all was a stock piling quirk?" All might said and all five nodded. " One for all has been passed down to a quirkless individual sinces it's creation. And like the first member who was originally quirkless, one for all awakens the innate quirk inside the individual. "

"How's that possible, i thought your sensei was born with a quirk?" Izuku said. All might shook his head.

" No, she inherited one for all and gained her super strength quirk, which is why no other members before her were nearly as powerful. Her quirk increases the base form of the individual, meaning no matter how strong or what quirk a different user has, it will get exponentially more powerful. My quirk, allows transformation but only to a more powerful form of ones self, you might have experienced it under crisis but my form is so radical because of my injury." All might said.

" What are some if the other quirks?" Izuku asked now both curious and nervous.

" Universal translation, hence why you so easily pass English and why I could travel the world saving people. Energy absorbtion, hence the green light that danced around you during your full cowl and why I could save so many people with out rest, and so on. Some of those others I'm sure your looking forward to figuring out, and now apparently it finally awakened your hidden quirk." All might said.

" Likely caused by the fact you've had one for all so long that it was enough to become totally ingrained in your DNA!."

"Some type of duplication? Or is it cloning? Or maybe a replication based quirk that.." Izuku mumbled.

" I'll let you figure it out!" All might said not wanting to be there for the next few hours as Izuku mumbled. Besides, even ex-symbols of pecae needed time off.

' I wonder if he's told you bakugo yet?' all might thought before returning to his office.

Katsuki wasn't in the best of moods. First her alarm didn't go off so she had to rush to get to class on time. Then she had a pop quiz in aizemas class, followed by a project starting in heroic history, and then she just got back from asking the support class for modifications to her costume, which wouldn't get done until the end of the week meaning she would be forced to use the standard UA athletic uniform.

All in all not the best day.

Right now all she wanted was to see her boyfriend and get some much needed affection. He seemed to always know when she was stressed, even when they were kids and always did everything he couldn't make her feel better. It was one of the only vices she had and she was so elated that she could get her dosage now that they were dating.

She opened the door without so much as knocking before stopping abruptly at the sight in front of her.

Two izukus sat on the bed both discussing between each other something about replication quirks, one sat on the desk taking notes from a few text books and his own notes from previous research, one was plotting on a bulltenboard various traits of what she assumed was his quirk as it was clearly labeled.

" New quirk Intel."

Which had things listed as memory sharing but only after dispelling a clone, too many caused headaches so limit of five clones at any time for safety measures. All sacred the same personality with minimal variations unlike other cloning quirks and each clone possessed one for all.

And one was pacing around the room deep in thought. Considering his thoughtful expression and occasional glances at the other izukus, she assumed this was the original.

Katsuki felt a bit of anger enter her at the thought of Izuku not telling her this amazing change in his quirk, but she quickly sighed, realizing Izuku was likely too immersed in his own new quirk to have remembered to tell her.

That and he told her right away about one for all, a national secret only a handful of people knew about so she figured she could let him slide on this.

"Kaachan!" the Izuku pacing around said happily. She watched as all their heads snapped up towards her and gave her bright smile something that filled her stomach butterflies at how...happy he looked. She could remember a time where seeing her causing a look for fear snd anxiety to cross his face and it always made her feel terrible and caused her insides to twist. To see so many izukus so happy to see her filled her heart with joy.

" So, deku,deku,deku,deku, and…..deku." Katsuki said with a straight face but teasing tone. " Your mom finallay tell you about your four twin brothers?" she finished putting her hands on her hips.

She could see them all blush slightly from her teasing and felt like she could get used to the sight.

" Kaachan it's amazing! One for all awakened my quirk! Apparently one for all when it finally integrates itself in the users dna brings out the dormant quirk of the individual and.."

" Are you ok kaachan?" One Izuku said with a hint of worry, butting off his other copy. The other izukus took a closer look and she felt a bit heat enter her face at their sudden focus on her. Their eyes roaming over her body, every movement causing her to shiver a bit at the unusual amount of attention.

"Yeah, just a bit stressed. Today's been a bit rough." She said stretching her back a bit. Before she could continue she was picked up suddenly causing her to squeak and give the other izukus pause by her unusually girlish reaction before she growled a bit in irritation, her face gaining a healthy blush. they placed her sitting down on the bed. She saw all the izukus around her giving her worried expressions and found she liked all the attention. She normally loved izukus attention but having five izukus was an entirely different level.

"Fucking nerds. You don't have to do anything." Katsuki said dismissively. But enjoying it none the less.

" But we want too!" One said and Katsuki cursed the blush that rose to her face. Her boyfriend was too damn sweet. Izuku should add "lower social anxiety" to that list.

" I'm not some princess baka-deku. Just help me unwind a bit." Katsuki said.

" Yes you are!" A different Izuku said. Katsuki processed his words for a second before gritting gritting her teeth as her blush only intensified. One deku could make her feel butterflies and cause her to become a stuttering mess by himself if he wanted. Five of them was truly putting her through the ringer.

It wasn't her fault, Izuku had been the first person to support her. To be her friend before her quirk. He had been the first to praise her, something that unintentionally led to her ego. He was on of the only people she truly trusted and his opinion mattered to her considerably. So when he called her a princess it made her heart soar and her knees weak.

"Just...whatever. make me feel better." She mumbled wih a mock glare and her radiant blush still on her face. They smiled brightly and got to work.

Ochako had wanted to come to izukus room earlier than she had been able too but was side tracked by mina asking for help with the notes for the history project they had to do.

Why she wanted to go to izukus room, besides enjoying her boyfriend's company or getting her rocks off waswhile she had been finishing up her homework, she had caught sight of five green heads of hair outside her window. Considering only hers and four others were on this side of the female dorms she was glad she knew the others were currently in the kitchen preparing dinner, less they see izukus brand new power from his quirk and izuku have some very interesting questions to answer.

She was more than a little surprised izukus quirk had manifested into something like replication but she had come to learn a while ago that nothing with Izuku was ever normal. Not to mention all the perks that came with having "more than one" man.

Still, it was exciting and she wanted to ask him questions and help him figure it out, just like Katsuki had helped him figure out one for all. She stepped in front of izukus door having finally arrived and opened it without knocking like Katsuki had before…

And she starred in mild shock at the sight in front of her.

Katsuki bakugo had a dazed look on her face as she sat in izukus bed. Her eyes half lidded and her expression looked drunk as her back pressed against aIzuku, who was gently stroking her hair, seemingly making her catatonic. Another izuku gently ran his finger tips on how her right arm tickling skin with his efforts. Another izuku was on his knees next to Katsuki bakugo whispering things to katsuki's ears. Whether it was praise or something more lewd ochako couldn't say. The last two were working on her legs, massaging her calved and stroking her thighs trying to relief her of tension. Seeing the toughest girl in school in such a position was a bit much for ochako who burst out laughing alerting the group to her presence.

" Ochako! " They all cried before standing up to greet her. The only one who stayed behind was the one playing katsuki's hair, who after she tried to get up and kill the girl that had interrupted her good time had gently held her back before continuing his work. Bringing her back to a catatonic state. His clones were good, but the original knew Katsuki best.

Ochako was crowded by the group of izukus before Izuku dispelled his clones, saving the blushing but over whelmed girl from their attention. Ochako blinked at the suddenness of their disappearance before approaching Katsuki with a cat like smile. Katsuki glared back and showed her teeth at ochako, feeling embarrassed for being caught in such a state of relaxation, vulnerability and enjoyment made her feel weak in front if the gravity girl.

Plus ochakos smug look wasn't winning her any points.

However katsuki was having a hard time looking intimidating when her blush was still in full effect as Izuku tossed her hair and sent a lightning storm of tingles down her back, her eyes glass ng at ochako but unfocused as her brain short circuited.

"My my, what did I find?" Ochako said teasingly. " The toughest, strongest girl in class 1A, myabe even the school, being pampered by her loving boyfriend. I wonder how our classmates would react if I told them how much you loved it." Ochako said leaning over with a Cheshire cat light grin.Katsuki snapped her teeth in rage as Izuku gently held her down.

"O-ochako please stop teasing, she had a r-rough day." Izuku said. He knew better than most how much a hard day could take out of someone. Katsuki, however groaned, face palming, that's just what ochako wanted to hear.

"Oh? Mrs.rough and tough sought comfort in her loving boyfriend's arms? Not so tough I guess.." ochako said shrugging her shoulders. Katsuki growled before Izuku spoke.

" Stop. Both of you." They heard with a oddly serious tone from izuku.

" Kaachan said she had a hard day and Im making her feel better. I'd do the same for you so please dont make her feel worse." Izuku said. Ochakos face twisted a bit in guilt, not meaning to be mean to one of the people in her relationship, she just wanted to tease the blonde a bit considering how she acted like nothing ever bothered her. Meanwhile Katsuki only growled more but out of annoyance at how her heart was beating so fast, the fact Izuku had defended her from someone else he loved was causing a storm of butterflies in her stomach. Reminding her just how much the green haired boy loved her.

"H-how about we just relax?" Izuku said. " My clones could make use dinner or at least one could. And then we could just hangout." Izuku said feeling a bit guilty for yelling at ochako for her teasing. He just didn't want to feel either one unsafe in expressing when they were stressed of needed comfort.

The brown haired girl nodded before sitting down next to Katsuki. She could hear her friend growling before a light tap from izuku.

" No, bad kaachan." Izuku said and ochako couldn't help it and she burst out laughing.

" Your like a pomeranian!" ochako said pointing at the blonde.

" WHAT'D YOU SAY ROUND FACE." Katsuki said.

"Well, in fairness you like to be pet." Izuku said shyly with a small smile causing her to turn and glare at him. Annyoed he was joining in on the fun.

" And snacks." Ochako said.

" And you have a favorite person." Izuku said wrapping his arms around her neck and squeezing which she brushed off with a blushing grumble.

" You certainly mark your territory." Ochako said nodding seriously.

" I think your bark is worse than your bite kaachan." Izuku said. Which she she glared at him for.

" I think it's cute bakugo." Ochako said teasingly. Izuku looked at her before smirking a bit.

"If bakugos a puppy, then your my kitty ochako!" Izuku said hugging ochako this time. It was ochakos turn to blush red as she gave a cry of

" Ehhh??!!" Ochako said and saw Katsuki gain a predatory smile.

"You know? I can see it. Her blush could be her whispers." Katsuki said pinching ochakos cheek.

" She likes naps and mochi." Izuku said.

" she likes sushi and cuddles." Katsuki said.

" She's from the country and likes outdoors" Izuku finished kissing his girlfriend's cheek. She felt her head spinning in embrassment before slowly calming down as Katsuki chuckled a bit.

" You know Izuku were gonna come to expect this pampering more now that you can make more of yourself." Katsuki said a bit smuggly.

" And we're gonna want more of you." Ochako said with a husky voice and caused izukus blush to darken. Izukus eyes drifted between the two of them, his heart swelling for some unknown reason, perhaps it was just a subconscious realization that, at one point he never thought he would ever feel as loved as he did. He wrapped his arms around them gently surprising them a bit.

" I love you. I love you both so much." He said quietly facing the floor trying not to meet their gaze.

" I'm so lucky to have you two. And I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. And I promise I'm going to spend the rest if my life making you happy." He said so softly they barely heard it but the words still sunk into both their hearts with the same weight. Katsuki gripped her shirt tightly as she felt tears prickle at her eyes and said ochako wasn't any better.

'damn it deku. Why do you have to make me love you so much' Katsuki thought. She stood up surprising the other two before she pushed him on his back, straddling his hips and kissed him deeply.

"You stupid fucking nerd. Making your girlfriend cry." She said. "Well listen here, I'm gonna love you forever so your stuck with me and round face over here, got it?"

" Yeah!" Ochako said pumping her fist as she brushed her tears aside.

" Now fuck all these feelings. I'm gonna fuck you so hard cementos is gonna have to re-enforce your room when I'm done." Katsuki said tossing her shirt above her head. " get really to be a daddy izuku" she said with dangerous eyes. Izuku blushed so hard steam came out his ears.

"K-kaachan were to young!" Izuku pleaded.

" Too bad. Shouldn't have been saying all those sweet things." She replied.

" You're not really gonna.." ochako whispered in katsuki's ears

" No but it's fun to tease him so shut it." she whispered back but Izuku heard and while his blush remained he thought of a way to tease them back.

" O-okay." Izuku said, trying to play along.

" Huh?" Katsuki said focusing back on Izuku. The green haired boy rested his hands on katsukis hips before smiling softly.

" L-lets have a baby kaachan." Izuku said. He watched as a red hot blush rose from her neck the roots of her hair.

"WHAT!?"

Izuku lifted up quickly, knocking Katsuki and ochako onto their backs as Izuku summoned a clone instantly. Both izukus had their hands on their partners hips, their legs on his and his clones shoulders and he gave small, shy smirks at them, seeing their own furious blushes.

"W-well with my c-clones I'll always be home, our kids w-will be safe and loved all the time." Izuku said. Both girls felt their heads spinning a bit, ochako thinking it was to fast but not something she wouldn't mind in the future, a thought that on furthered her blush.

Katsuki,who a small part was saying it was too early, had another larger part was asking if it was really happening and she was going to have a family with izuku.. Izuku and his clone leaned down, their eyes closing ss the girls realised he was going in for a kiss, the start of the act of what he had promised. All of their hearts pounded a mile a minute and just as he got a breathes distance away…

"K-kidding." Izuku said. The girls opened their eyes and izukus cline was gone and he had a shy look of playfulness having pranked them. Ochako calmed down her breathe and put a hand on her still rapidly beating heart before sighing in relief, not sure if izuku had continued wheather she wouldnt have wanted to stop him from putting a baby inside her.

Katsuki however eyes were darkened by her hair as a air danger filled the room just in time for her hands to light up with small explosions.

" Deku.." she said.

" Y-yes?" Izuku said nervously.

" DIE!" Katsuki said a first explosions rang out and the chase around the dormitories began. And while the other students didn't know what Izuku had done they weren't going to stand in the way of bakugos wrath as she chased her man.


	9. a song of love

The night after the provisional hero exams was one of celebration for class 1A. Every single student in the class had managed to relieve their provisional license, something most students didn't receive until their third or second year, in large part thanks to izuku midoryias planning.

Despite not being allowed to know about the exam beforehand there was enough general information online to know it wad would a elimination based exam, and considering UA had broadcast nearly everyone's quirk in 1A, it was going to be a uphill battle from the start. But class 1A was nothing, if but adaptable.

Their saving grace was their ultimate moves and the element of surprise. It was fortunate that because of the intense training class 1A had gone through the majority of them unlocked different properties of their quirks, something the other examinees wouldn't be planning on, and the fact that izukus quirk at awoken his own dormant one.

He had used his quirk allowed every team to have someone who knew the plan by heart, and was a heavy hitter that didn't need to worry about getting hit with every group in the exam.

Allowing the other students to capitalize on opportunities to score points, rather than play on the back foot the entire time. The only downside to his quirk was his clones could only take one solid hit, something izuku was trying to work on improving, but that was enough as he classmates weren't pushovers either.

Following the elimination round was the rescue which Izuku had saved by having crucial Intel on the top ten hero gang orca, allowing the students to rescue the fake injured and stop the faux villan attack. Acing the final portion of the exam.

It had been so stressful that when they finally got the results all of class 1A had cheered. Followed shortly by mina suggesting they all hangout later that night at the dorms.

Unknown to anyone kirishma was having a internal battle with himself that he needed help with, and he knew just who to ask…

Izuku opened his room with a bit of a smile, everyone was going back to there rooms for a few hours to shower and relax before meeting up to celebrate. He barely heard his door click before it was thrown open and he was dragged inside.

"Izuku! I need your help!" Kirishima said grabbing the green haired boys shoulders and shaking him a bit. Izuku flailed about getting a bit dizzy.

"W-with w-what" Izuku stammered out. Kirishma let of Izuku whose head was spinning a but befire recovering. He had originally thought he had either been kidnapped by a villan or one of his girlfriend's was in desperate need of affection and were going to get it from him by force.

Shockingly, despite all the villans attacks, the latter was more likely.

As his eyes refocused he, saw kirishima seemed nervous and had a very small blush on his cheeks.

"I need to ask someone out and i don't know how!" Kirishma said. Izuku blinked before a little heat entered his cheeks. Izuku had been unaware that kirishima was sweet on someone, but considering he was dating two, izuku guessed it wasnt too far fetched.

"I'm not sure how I can help…" Izuku said thinking about his previous social pariah status of his youth. It didn't leave him with the most knowledge of how social interactions went.

" You have two girlfriends! You are literally twice as manly as most of the guys in our class and the only one with experience with dating!" the spikey haired boy said.

izuku a bit shocked as he realised, he was the most experienced in the class. Something that both him feel a bit happy but also made him a bit sad considering how little interaction he had with the opposite sex, pre locker room incident. But also realised he had never really had a date with ochako or Katsuki, something that made him feel guilty. They seemed to enjoy hanging out with with him and they never said anything but still. Their birthdays were coming up so he could do something for them then. But he felt he had to make it up to them somehow now.

" Have you tried asking?" Izuku said. Kirishma shook his head.

"She's not that kind of girl, i need to do something big and flashy! Something manly!" Kirishma said fire in his eyes.

" Oh, it's mina then." Izuku stated reflexively as he saw kirishma blush but his fierce expression remained.

Something big and flashy? Well he had been practicing some instruments now that his clones could form a "one man band" technically. That and he could learn it five times faster with all of them then by himself. It was supposed to be for the eventual cultural festival but he thought helping a friend was a good reason to show case what he had learned.

"Ok, I have an idea." Izuku said.

The students of class 1A filed into the lounge area where a little platform had been constructed. Around the room the other students had gotten out snacks and drinks and were talking about the exam.

Katsuki sat down on the couch causing mineta and denki to scoot to the left, giving the blonde three seats worth of space out of fear. Ochako sat down calmly next to Katsuki despite her light glare with no visible reaction, instead choosing to smile at her friend.

" Hello bakugo." Ochako said.

" Round face. Have you seen deku anywhere?" Katsuki asked her eyes roaming over the gathered students. Ochako did a quick sweep with her own eyes.

" No, i can't say I have." Ochako said wondering where her boyfriend was.

Before she could ponder further, mina stepped onto the stage with a little box attached to a microphone.

"How about some karaoke to get started?" She said a bright smile. She had gotten the idea from just a few minutes ago izuku and remembered she had a karaoke box in her room making it the perfect idea.

"Ok who wants to go first?" She said expecting she was going to have to break the ice, before she saw a hand race behind the credit of standing students.

"In the back, come on up!" She said before going to thr couch and not caring that she sat she sat next to bakugo who only glared at someone being so close but mina was already paying attention to the stage.

It took a moment for them to get to the stage but when they did mina was surprised to see kirishma. He was wearing a simple navy pinstripe vest and pants with white collared shirt and black tie.

If mina had to say it, she thought her horned friend looked good. It was an odd thought to her, as she remembered the slightly shy boy from her middle school and while she knew most would see his form was as confident as ever up there, she could see the slight anxiousness in his eyes. It was interesting to see, but also worried her. She carried for her middle school friend in a way that surpassed normal friendship. She had realised it had started around the time where she confronted him about the sudden change he had made to himself after middle School, him telling her that she had been a part of the reason he wasn't to change and be better had sparked something inside her and there it just for worse.And while she would like to pursue something further, she was unsure of whether he liked her that way and she didn't want to risk losing his friendship.

Next to kirishima was izuku, well, izukus. Five to be precise each holding different instruments.

Kirishima swallowed thickly, tugging at his collar to release some of the heat his anxiety was causing before speaking.

"I'd like to go first because it's the manly thing to do, but I'd like to say this song is for someone important to me." Kirishima said.

Mina wasn't sure, but she could have swore he looked at her when she said that. Something that made her insides flutter.

The soft notes of a trumpet echoed, before another clone began to stroke his base. Then kirishma began to sing. His eyes looked over the room, an anxious reflex before resting on Mina's. Her eyes locked firmly on his and he felt the same strength she always gave him, radiate through him.

You're just too good to be true

I can't take my eyes off of you

You'd be like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

and I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

can't take my eyes off of you

The words echoes through the room and captured everyone's mute attention. With every word her heart raced and the third gut that kirishma liked her more than as a friend was confirmed for her.

Pardon the way that I stare,

there's nothing else to compare

The sight of you leaves me weak

there are no words left to speak

But if you feel like I feel,

please let me know that it's real

You're just too good to be true,

can't take my eyes off of you

The best increased, the trumpets soared and the instruments radiated and resonated.

I love you baby and if it's quite all right,

I need you baby to warm the lonely nights

I love you baby trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray

Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay

And let me love you baby, let me love you

You're just too good to be true

can't take my eyes off of you

You'd be like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

and I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

can't take my eyes off of you

I love you baby and if it's quite all right,

I need you baby to warm the lonely night

I love you baby trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray

Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay

And let me love you baby, let me love you.

As the words died down kirishmas eyes could only stare at the blushing form of mina ashido. The fear or his rejection began to rise just as she did, before walking calmly over to him and warpping her arms around his neck. Her head buried in his neck and he placed his arms around her only by instinct.

The rest of one watched as kirishma gained a blush redder than his hair, likely from something Mina had whispered to him before she slowly stepped back and walked past the others towards her room. As she swpt past the hallways and they lost line of sight they turned back to kirishma who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, uh, I got to go… do something." He said before running after Mina.

And once again they they another classmate leave before turning back to the stage, still in shock at what happened.

Izuku looked a but embarrassed to be the center of attention, and he knew for a fact the next thing he was going to do was going to probably kill him from all the attention but he felt like kirishma shouldn't be the only one proclaiming his love with a song. His eyes met katsuki and bakugo, the round faced girl started to blush expecting what was going to happen next while katsuki had a raised eyebrow.

The original izuku stopped forward with a simple electric guitar. He swallowed a bit before his fingers made their first strum.

You might think I'm crazy

To hang around with you

Maybe you think I'm lucky

To have something to do

But I think that you're wild

Inside me is some child

You might think I'm foolish

Or maybe it's untrue

(You might think) you might think I'm crazy

(All I want) but all I want is you

You might think it's hysterical

But I know when you're weak

You think you're in the movies

And everything's so deep

But I think that you're wild

When you flash that fragile smile

You might think it's foolish

What you put me through

(You might think) you might think I'm crazy

(All I want) but all I want is you

And it was hard, so hard to take

There's no escape without a scrape

You kept it going 'till the sun fell down

You kept it going

Well you might think I'm delirious

The way I run you down

But somewhere sometimes, when you're curious

I'll be back around

Oh I think that you're wild

And so uniquely styled

You might think it's foolish

This chancy rendezvous

(You might think) you might think I'm crazy

(All I want) but all I want is you

All I want is you

All I want is you.

As ochako pressed her hands into her cheek to prevent her blush from showing, she began floating towards the ceiling, causing katsuki to start laughing as a few noticed their friend floating away mumbling about embrassing romantic green haired boys.

Katsuki turned back to izuku, she knew if izuku was going to do something over the top romantic for ochako, and while she wasn't going to enjoy the public embarrassment if it, she was going to enjoy how good it was going to make her feel. Knowing he was willing to do something so romantic for her was something that spead up her heart beat and filled her with joy.

Plus she was going to enjoy all the cute, embrassing expressions he was going to have after she was done thanking him.

I jump from thought to thought like a flea jumps to a light

You could give an aspirin the headache of its life

Maybe it's the crazy that I'd miss

Watering plastic plants in the hope that they'll grow

Seeing a message flash and then smashing up my phone

Maybe it's the crazy that I'd miss

It won't get better than this

I like the way your brain works, I like the way you try

To run with the wolf pack when your legs are tired

I like the way you turn me inside and out

I like the way you turn

I like the way your brain works

I like the way your brain works

I want to get college girl drunk tonight

No morning fears, no mountains to climb

They say the best memories are the ones that we forget

Like listening to Drake at your best friend's swimming pool

Floating anti-clockwise in a red mushroom

Maybe it's the crazy that I'd miss

It won't get better than this

I like the way your brain works, I like the way you try

To run with the wolf pack when your legs are tired

I like the way you turn me inside and out

I like the way you turn

I like the way your brain works

I like the way your brain works

Baby, it's the crazy I like

I think I saw the world turn in your eyes

Baby, it's the crazy I like

And maybe it's the bullshit I'd miss

Screaming at the moon in black lipstick

Maybe it's the bullshit I'd miss

It won't get better than this.

Katsuki could feel how hot her face was. Her legs were weak and she felt like mush at the moment. She had thought he was going to pick some random love song but she should have known better. He would only sing something that meant something to her. Something that perfectly captured her and their realtionship. Her eyes met his and he gained a soft smile just as the other classmates started to cheer at his performance. He smiled brightly with a soft blush and she had to grit her teeth. He was too fucking cute.

She stormed up to him suddenly, surprising everyone before grabbing him by the tie and dragging him towards the crowd. She used her free hand to grab hold of ochakos floating foot before dragging them towards izukus room. She had emotions she desperately needed to release.


	10. pillow talk and promises

Ochako laid in the hosptial bed, her hands gripping the sheets as she stared out the window blankly, her gaze unable to focus as her mind was left void if everything. A few hours ago she had an encounter with a group of men from a Yakuza gang her, and many of her classmates intern agencies we're investigating. A fight had broken out and while in the middle of the fight, almost twenty feet im the air she felt a prick on her arm and suddenly she was falling.

If it hadn't been for the quick actions of her friend tsuyu l,she would have been much more injured than she was but honestly, if she had to choose between having a few broken bones and how she was she would have the former.

She was quirkless.

The doctors told her she had been hit by some sort of syringe with a drug inside it that had taken away her quirk. She felt..empty. she was missing a part of herself and she didn't know if she was ever going to get it back. She was never going to be a hero, never going to rescue people and assist others and…

Her parents.

They had given so much so she could attend UA and follow her dreamd that they had given up their own. And now all they had sacrificed was for nothing.

She out her up to her mouth as she choked back a sob. She had failed them and there was nothing she could do. Everything she had wanted and dreamed of, ripped away from her for trying to be a hero. Her dreams of supporting her parents, of becoming the number one rescue hero, of walking beside izuku and katsuki as equals. Gone.

Just as felt the tears drip down onto blanket the door opened and she tried to wipe her tears away quickly before whoever it was could see. Her eyes focused on the door and seeing it was Izuku and Katsuki, she tried to out on a brave face.

" We heard you were in a fight round face." Katsuki said with a tone of seriousness.

"They... they said your quirk." Izuku trailed off and the brave face shattered, ochako gave a small nod before she choked back another sob. Izuku rushed over putting his arms around her as she cried. Letting one of the precious people he loved take what little comfort he could give.

"I-i might n-not get it back." Ochako cried. "I can't be a hero, I failed my parents, and I've lost a part of myself!" She said letting out another sob. She could be quirkless forever, she could be kicked out of school and maybe her kids might not have her quirk! The thought of what she considered a part of her identity not passing on to her children shook her.

"T-thats not true! Your going to get your quirk back!" Izuku said trying to reassure her. Even though he himself was worried he could let her know. But he wasn't going to let his fear show, his worry for his friend. She needed him to be strong. And he would he for her.

"And what if I don't, what if I'm quirkless forever?" Ochako bit back, not trying to sound mean but dealing with a lot of raw emotions. This was it, she thought. She thought she might get a few more months of joy with izuku and katsuki but this is the part where they tell her they're leaving her. That's she alone.

The three were silent a few moments. Unsure if what to say before Izuku spoke.

"Then I'll take responsibility." Izuku said. Ochako looked up at Izuku with teary eyes while Katsuki felt a dusting of a blush enter her cheeks at the innuendo.

"Baka-deku, what the hell are you saying?" Katsuki said trying not to yell considering what ochako was going through, ochako really didn't need anything more causing her anymore trouble.

Izuku looked determined however, " I'll take responsibility. Ochako, your one of the most important people in my life. And your...one of my partners " he said blushing. " I love you. With or without your quirk and if you never get your quirk back then I'll have to be twice the hero for you! I won't let you break your promise and I'll become number one hero and I'll send your parents on that vacation."

Katsuki's only stared wide eyed, letting what Izuku say sink in. Before smiling a bit, of course her boyfriend would do that. It was such an izuku thing to do. Ochako gave a sad smile and a even sadder laugh.

" What happens if we're not together in the future? I'll just be some quirkless ex -UA student and you'll be the amazing deku." Ochako said. She felt Izuku gentle grab her hands and lift then up so she was looking at his eyes and saw they were sad.

"I-i never thought of a future without you or Katsuki." He said surprising the two with the depth of his love and commitment for them. Surprised her had even thought so far ahead with this realtionship before he spoke again. " And if someday you don't want to be with me, or wantto share the person you love then I'll still take responsibility because your my friend and I love you." He stressed. Ochako gripped his shirt tightly and felt a fresh wave of tears leak out of her eyes as she thought about how lucky she was to have Izuku in her life. How he could be so reassuring and make it seem like even if it was never going to be the same, that it would still be okay.

"As if I would ever leave you. Your twice the man as anyone I know. And 'sides who would keep bakugo in line?" Ochako said smiling.

Katsuki let out a chuckle and smirked. "same goes for me round face. Your stuck with us, quirkless or not. Not that staying home all day with the kids would be too bad." Katsuki said teasingly causing the other two to blush scarlet at the mention of children.

"He does have clones…" ochako said quitely. Thinking about how little work it would really be.

"Maybe staying home wouldn't be so bad after all…" Katsuki said likr she was trying to figure out how to drop out of the heroics program.

"H-hey! D-dont make decisions without me!" Izuku said still bright red, nervously. The other two laughed and the three somehow knew it would be alright.


	11. along came a child

Katsuki and bakugo stood in front of a slightly nervous deku. All three were in infront of recovery girl's office after izuku had text them to meet him there following his last visit of sir night eye from the hospital. Katsuki brows were furrowed and her arms crossed and ochako had a deadpan expression with a hint of annoyance on her face as they saw izuku standing with a little girl with a small horn on her forehead. The two girls knew izuku better than anyone else so they could make a educated guess as to why she was here, but they wanted to make sure.

"Who's that deku?" Katsuki asked pointing to the small child in front of Izuku, one who quickly hid behind izukus leg when pointed out. The two girls might have thought it was cute if it wasn't for the sneaking thought in their mind about the girl.

"K-kaachan, ochako, this is Eri." Izuku said giving a small gesture to the child. Confirming her identity to the two girls. " I rescued her from overhaul. S-she doesn't have any records in file so, a-at least for the moment. I-im taking care of her." izuku finished with a bit of fire in his eyes, even if his body was still telling them get was nervous.

Katsuki could have groaned, and while ochako was happy for izuku's kind and giving nature, maybe taking care of of a little girl was a but much. Especially considering they were still in school and raising a child was a massive responsibility.

"So what, your her fuc- fricking dad deku?" Katsuki said. Catching herself from cursing in front of the small girl.

"Papa?" Eri said looking up at izuku. The three felt their hearts clench at her soft,innocent tone. Two of them thinking about how nice sounding a child calling izuku papa was. Izuku crouched down before giving the biggest smile he could offer to help take away some of eri's worry.

"Y-yes! T-thats me!" Izuku said a bit anxiously. Izuku then saw the exasperated looks his girlfriend's were giving him, thinking this was typical of his behavior, of him trying to save and help everyone no matter how hard it was going to be for him.

Eri's eyes then drifted over to the two girls giving Izuku strange looks. She didn't know there names but they were called her by her papa, so they were important to him, and that meant her.

"Mama?" She asked, trying to confirm their identity but nervous about being wrong and rejected for it. The two girls froze before all three sprouted crimson blushes. Kaachan made a strange noise of protest before seeing eri's hopeful expression and her thoughts or denying it died in her throat.

"That's right, I'm your mom kid." Katsuki said slightly pissed Izuku had gotten her wrapped her up into this.

She gave Izuku a pointed look, " look what you got me to into, now you've made me 'the mother' "

Eri looked up at her new papa before looking back at Katsuki. " You made her a mama?"

Eri didn't know why the three faces turned red and started steaming before it clicked that Katsuki had said she was her mother. Her heart soared and tears swelled in her eyes in happiness.

"Mama!" She said running over before hugging katsuki's leg who blushed at the contact before looking around uncomfortably, hoping no one would see her like this. But also liking that this girl wanted her to be her mom. The rough, brash, rude, katsuki bakugo ha been what this little girl wanted for a mother. It made her feel good if she was honest.

She looked down to see the little girl was wiping her tears on her costume legs and she felt her stomach twist at the sight. She never thought she could ever be comforting to anyone but round face and deku but this little girl's hands held on so tightly like she was the only thing keeping Eri on the ground.

"Mama.." she said weakly. Katsuki knelt down pulling the girl off so she could look at eri in her eyes. Ochako knelt down and placed a hand on eri's shoulder causing her to jump a quickly, and scramble behind Katsuki, poking her head out to see who touched her. The three felt their hearts drop, thinking about how hard of a life this little girl had had to react like that.

Ochako felt a bit disheartened at the reaction but steeled her resolve. She was a part of this trouple, so she was going to be a part of this girl's life too.

"Eri, I'm your mom too." ochako said. She saw eri's eyes widen a bit before slowly walking out from behind Katsuki and looking between her and the blonde.

"I have two moms?" Eri said. Ochako gave a small nod, nervous that the girl wouldn't think people could have two mom's and that she would reject her, before eri sprinted over to ochako and threw her arms around the brown haired girls neck.

"I'm so lucky…" Eri said, ochako felt tears spill onto her back and she wrapped her own arms around the little girl feeling a warm sensation fill her as she comforted the toddler. Making a small promise to herself to protect this innocent child from any more hardships.

Katsuki slowly stood up. A warm feeling filling her at the sight as well. She looked over at Izuku who seemed to be enjoying ochako holding Eri, as she had been previously, before tossing her head a bit and giving him a pointed look with no real heat.

" Shitty deku," she said quietly so eri wouldn't hear. " Your suppose to marry a girl before you start having kids."

She liked that his blush was bright enough to give off its own light before he spoke. He deserved a but of teasing considering what he was wrapping her and ochako into.

" o-o-okay" Izuku said causing Katsuki to go full stop in her thoughts and focus back on izuku.

" What?" She said plainly.

"i-i said o-okay. I w-wasnt planning on l-leaving you b-but I did k-kinda spring this m-mom thing on y-you. S-sorry about t-that, but i-if you'll h-have me. W-will y-y-you m-marry me?" Izuku said. It was izukus turn to watch katsuki's face grow steadily redder with the same massive expression before slowly swaying and collapsing on the floor.

"Eh?! Bakugo?" Ochako said surprised.

"Mama!" Eri said rushing over to the downed katsuki.

Izuku scratched the back of his head, he hoped ochako wouldn't react like this when he asked her...


	12. Sandy summer fun

Izuku stood with a bright smile on his face. The late summer sun radiated on his exposed chest and face and filled him with a warmth that only came from a day at the beach. He had never got to appreciate it when he was clearing the beach almost a year ago, but now that the smell of garbage was replaced with the salty sea air, and the sun could warm the sand beneath his feet instead of being blocked by piles and piles of garbage, it was a nice feeling that reminded him of how hard he had worked until now to become a hero. It had been his first step to becoming one, and was his first real accomplishment as one.

"Oh, izuku!" Ochako said. Izuku felt his face flush as he turned towards the sound of ochako's voice, and remembered how much other parts of his life had changed.

Sitting on a large picnic blanket was ochako and katsuki. They were covered mostly from the sun's raye by a large umbrella next to a cooler with their lunch and dinner in. Ochako wore a dark orange bikini with a simple sun skirt. The part in the skirt rode up high enough to give teasing images of her well developed thighs and ass.

Katsuki wore a dark green bikini, something that reminded him of his heroic costume and knowing katsuki, she probably bought it with that intention. She wore a large bright pink sun hat and a large pair of circular sunglasses. Izuku had to swallow a bit at how the little strings of katsukis bikini we're supporting so much weight.

"Can you put some sunblock on our backs?" Ochako asked far to innocently.

Izuku felt his blush intense as he nodded meekly and walked over to them. He got onto his knees as ochako sat up a bit, turning her back to izuku as he gently lifted her hair up and looked back at him. Izuku felt like his blush was steaming at seeing ochako's creamy white skin and exposed back.

Ochako smiled a bit, loving the reaction from her boyfriend from her teasing.

"My back izuku? You don't want me to burn, do you?" She said with a mock pout on her face.

Izuku shook his head to try and focus before grabbing the bottle and squeezing a good bit into his hands, rubbing it in slightly to help warm it up.

The second his hands touched her back, ochako mewled in pleasure. Izuku almost stopped in surprise before his eyes met ochako's and he could see her blush growing a bit. She turned around to hide the reaction he had gotten out of her but it was too late.

Izuku swallowed a bit, his mouth felt a bit unnaturally dry after hearing his girlfriends mewl. The trip to the beach was suppose to be for the three of them, their first date. After bringing it up to the other two, izuku realised he wasn't the only one that had seemingly forgotten about the step between acknowledging someone's feelings, and hard fucking.

So when the idea of what to do for the date came up, katsuki had suggested going to the beach. Whether it was to show off the hard work izuku had done for the entrance exam for ua, or to see his reaction to her and ochako in a bathing suit was hard to say but the others thought it was a good idea.

But seeing how ochako reacted, maybe he could tease them a bit.

His hands gentle laid on ochako's shoulders again, he felt her shiver from the contact but no sound escaped her. He was just going to have to try harder.

His thumbs rolled along her shoulders, her hands so close to her neck his index fingers touched it. He could hear her take on a deep breath as he continued to work. Slowly, gentle pushing the skin up and down her back, not rubbing but going deeper with his pressure. He could feel her tight back lower back muscles and decided to focus his efforts there.

It made sense to the quirk otaku. Lower back muscles were part of the two muscle groups focused on balance. And when trying to maintain your balance with no gravity, izuku could understand why they would be so defined and tight. Starting from almost the top of her glutes he firmly pressed into her sides, his thumbs extended towards her spine as he slowly rolled over her soft skin, the sunscreen making excellent lotion.

Her muscles were tight, and tense like a coiled spring. Speaking from his own experience, stretching the lower back was extremely difficult and couldn't be done as casually as the tights or shoulders. Knowing ochako, she might never have been taught how to stretch then considering the only things she had trained bodily wise were her sprinting speed and reflexes. Something that ultimately developed into the large bubble butt he adored to this day.

Soon enough with the pressing and slow circles of his thumbs h could feel her slowly unwind. Her muscles relaxing and with the last knot in her back unraveled, he was done "applying" sunscreen.

" Damn deku, what the hell did you do to her." Katsuki said. Izuku peered around ochako to see a slightly surprised expression on his ashes blond girlfriend. Izuku slowly walked around to face ochako and saw ochako's face was bright red, her eyes completely glossed over, with her mouth slightly agape littling her a small trickle of drool out. It was an expression izuku only ever saw when he was hitting ochako's deepest spots. An expression he explicitly remembered from the first time they had sex in the infirmary. From when her brain was overloaded with pleasure.

Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see katsuki with a smirk and a slightly heated gaze. Was she jealous?

"Enough eyeballing round face deku, I still need sunscreen on my back." Katsuki said. Izuku didn't have time for a response before he felt the bottle of sunscreen slapped into his open hands, and katsuki turned around.

He looked back slightly to see ochako had laid downnon the towel and feel asleep, something izuku felt a bit happy at seeing what he had caused.

He looked back at katsuki, who narrowed her eyes at him from over her shoulder, seemingly annoyed that he was taking so long. If focusing on areas where he knew were going to be tense because of ochako's quirk was going to turn her into a melted mess, maybe the same would be true for katsuki?

Her quirk focused on explosions based on her hands, because of that her arms had to be naturally strong to deal with the recoil of them, but more importantly her shoulders and upper back had to be.

He coated his hands in sunblock and got to work. Just as he had done with ochako he ran hands roughly on her shoulder blades, slowly working out the knots he found and causing her to groan. He wasn't causing her to blush but he was happy she was enjoying herself. As he finished up her back and then shoulders he thought of another area that would naturally be tight because of her quirk, her abs.

Her stomach had always been naturally flat, and had been more and more defined as she got stronger and most used to flying with her quirk, despite all this she never had her showing due to her like of sweets but when they had sex he could always see them tightening when she got close to her release. Like pythons constricting they showed themselves always reminding him how strong his girlfriend was.

He changed his position, his legs spread so that they wrapped around hers. He rested his head on her should and placed his hands on her stomach.

Katsuki turned her head towards izuku, a blush slowly increasing in intensity as she tried and failed to not react to the very intimate position they were now in. He slowly ran his his hands up and down her tight stomach sending chills up her spine as he pressed deeper as they rose back up.

"I-i'm applying s-sunblock kaachan." Izuku said. He could feel her body shutter, as his hands slowly unraveled the tight muscle that made up her abs.

Her right arm draped around his neck, as her hand clutched his hair. Her breath started to come out in pants as she felt her body heat up from his touch. His strong, nimble fingers working deep into her core, deeper than just her muscles.

Katsuki felt her insides tightening up a bit, she could almost feel his fingers touching her deepest spot and she was losing it. It was like a ghost of his fingers, just enough to tease her but not enough to satisfy.

'fuck this.' she thought. Officially done being teased. She pushed back using her thighs causing izuku to topple over at the sudden force.

She peered down at izuku, her hands on either side of his shoulders, pinning him beneath her. She watched the blush quickly rise from his neck to the tip of his hair roots and she savored in how flustered she got him. She had a surprise in stored for her boyfriend. she was excited to see his reaction.

"Round face! Snap out of it!" Katsuki said. Ochako popped up, looking around wondering what was happening before her line of sight settled on the sight in front of her. Her eyes gained a certain fire.

"Oh! We're doing that now!" Ochako said rushing over. Izuku's head spun, what had his girlfriend's planned without him.

Ochako stood up, her feet on both sides of izuku's head giving him a clear view of both katsukis smirking expression and ochakos body and excitement

The brown haired girl was quick with her actions, she reached behind her neck and undid the know holding her bikini top up and letting her breasts free in the summer sun, only protected by the shade of their beach umbrella. Both girls watched as his blush increased to neon levels, and steam seemingly rise of his face from embarrassment. Ochako reached down, and stepped out of her bikini bottoms before turning around to show off her large bubble like ass.

His eyes locked onto the different shade of her skin from her bikini had been. The slightly darker skin highlighting the milky skin if her ass and breasts caused a involuntary reaction from him in a very primal sense.

He felt a hand gripping his waistband and his attention was drawn away from ochako's astounding body, to katsuki who was ripping the bathsuit off his erect member.

"K-kaachan! W-we can't! W-w-were in public!" Izuku said.

Katsuki's eyes narrowed at her boyfriend before undoing her bikini top, the strings snapping forward so fast izuku was worried they snapped.

Her large breasts heaved under the stress they were no longer and izuku took notice of her tan lines and how erotic they looked accenting her breasts and nipples.

"You thinking I'm gonna fucking care about that deku? Me and round face came here wanting to fuck." Katsuki said. She took off her bottoms and stood up facing ochako, looking down at izuku.

"And after some convincing by round face, I've decided I'm gonna fuck you." Katsuki said reaching behind her. Her expression changed as her expression became needing before izuku heard a slick pop, followed by three more as katsuki whimpered. With the last pop she exhaled, her expression flushed before grinning down at izuku.

" Using my ass!" She said before holding up a series of black spheres held together by single black thread in the middle of each of them. It was shiny and slick from katsukis insides, and knowing she had come to the beach with something so lewd inside her made izuku's pulse race.

Izuku felt his head spin and sweat start to race down his face. This was too much! They were still in the beach! They could be scene at any time!

He swallowed thickly, he had wanted to try anal with katsuki for a while now but felt selfish if he asked. He was already blessed with two girlfriends, how could he ask for something like that knowing she had already given up have a exclusive relationship to make him and ochako happier?

His thoughts were broken by the sound of ochako's giggling, something that always sounded beautiful to him. He saw ochako had her hand covering her mouth to stifle her laughing while katsukis blush had only increased in volume, reaching her hair roots and the base of her neck. He had said all that stuff before out loud hadn't he?

Katsuki growled lowly, hating how her blush made her seem so weak in front of the other two. She was suppose to be in charge this time dammit!

She crouched down quickly, grabbing hold of izuku's member before lining it up with her rear passage.

"Baka deku! Saying all that shit before your about to get fucked! I'll show you!" Katsuki said before slamming down hard. As their hips meant both their eyes widened and threw their heads back in pleasure. Izuku groaned at the feeling but katsuki could only utter a single word.

"Oh."

Suddenly all the times ochako wanted it in the ass instead of her pussy made sense to katsuki. She had thought it was just because izuku enjoyed it but this…

Izuku recovered quicker than the girl he was hilt deep in before his view was obstructed again by the sight of ochako's slightly shaded ass. To izuku, it liked like a smore. With Graham crackers on the sides and a big marshmallow center.

" You didn't forget about me, did you deku-kun?" Ochako said. Izuku shook his head rapidly, not trusting his voice before his head was pressed down onto the towel by ochakos back side

" Then you wouldn't mind taking care of me would you." Ochako said innocently just in time to 'meep' as his tongue attacked her slit.

Her hands braced on izuku's pecs, not trusting the strength of her legs at the moment as izuku was relentless with his effort to please her. Slowly winding his tongue up and down her folds before gently sucking in her clit. Her hands balled into his muscle, slightly scratching his skin but he didn't care, trying instead to get more reactions out of his girlfriend.

Izuku felt a bounce on his hips and groaned, it seemed katsuki had recovered from her initial explosion of pleasure and caused him to gentle bite on ochako's clit causing her to moan out in pleasure.

" N-no fair." Ochako said, knowing she was going to finish way before katsuki or izuku we're going to.

"T-this ain't bad round face. How come you were h-holding out." Katsuki said bouncing in izukus rock hard sick.

"T-told y-y-yOUUUU." ochako said just as her orgasm hit her like a freight train, her thighs clamping down around izukus head as she pressed into his face, riding out her orgasm.

"Hehe, not so tough when izukus dealing with you huh?" Katsuki said placing her hands on his abs to steady her steadily increasing pace.

"Yeahhhh" ochako said not caring that she had been the first to finish as she rolled off izuku.

Katsuki's pace increased, slamming harder down as she got the same feeling from his massage, she was trying to have the force hit her womb though her inside but kept missing it no matter how hard she was trying.

"I can help. Ochako has the same problem sometimes." Izuku said and katsuki looked up, ready to tell him to let her work before she was turned around fast than she thought possible for something laying down to do to her, and then lifted up, his arms curled around the back of her knee as her back pressed against his tight, hard torso.

Despite all this, she had to admit, he was right.

He slammed into her deeper than she ever had gotten before but the change of angle also pressed outwards, grinding his member against the wall inside her to tease her pussy and womb the whole length of the stroke.

Her eyes rolled up into her skull as her tongue fell out in pleasure. Just how did she get so lucky with picking a sexual partner? She felt his index and middle finger pressed down on her tongue inside her mouth, running his appendages over her sensitive taste receptors and sending jolts into her brain.

She was slowly losing her mind, she had no way anal was going to feel this good, or izuku was going to be so good damn skillful at it. Ok maybe the not the second part but her ass wasn't supposed to feel this good! It was on par with normal sex and at least anal she couldn't get pregnant.

Katsuki was glad izuku couldn't see her face, cause her blush turned neon as she realised it was so hot for her because she could get pregnant with izuku's baby. stupid damn hormones.

Her mind crackled like lightning as she felt a massive spike of pleasure come from her hot button.

She looked down to see ochako, her mouth firmly latched on her clit, sucking like a vacuum. Her eyes met ochako's and saw the gravity girls face blush, but she didn't let go. And katsuki didn't like to admit it, but ochako looked hot.

Suddenly she felt like hot lava was entering her core, her head flew back in pleasure as her orgasm finally hit her. Her core tightened and she felt a damn burst. Ochako eeped and quickly got out of the way just as katsuki realised she had cum so hard she squirted.

She felt izuku slowly slide out of her, and gently placed down onto the sand on her feet. She felt her legs tremble, now realising how strenuous her previous position had been.

"Fuck deku… you couldn't have taken it easy on me? It was my first time." Katsuki said and felt satisfaction at seeing his face turn scarlet.

Izuku opened his mouth to apologise but katsuki cut him off.

" Forget it deku. How about we go back to round faces place or yours and relax? I hate being covered in sand." Katsuki said brushing off her feet.

"That sounds like a good idea, but can we get some mochi too?" Ochako said, having her post sex clarity awaken her appetite for her favorite treat.

Izuku fought down his blush about katsukis earlier statement. He got everything together and packed. Not upset that they didn't stay all day, and was. A bit relieved that they could wash off and relax inside. Plus they could still eat the food later. The three of them hanging out inside,watching a movie sounded nice. It sounds like something a serious couple would do and that made him happy.

A thought popped into his head and he muttered it out before really thinking about it.

" Ochako midoryia, katsuki midoryia." He said. He turned around after picking everything up and faced the girls before blinking at the sight.

Ochako was currently trying to cover her bright red face with her hands and was floating off the ground. Katsuki had one hand on ochako to prevent her from floating away but her other hand was covering her right side of her face which was consumed by her own neon red blush. Hey eyes were narrowed in a mixture of annoyance, embarrassment and anger at izuku.

"Deku…" katsuki said lowly.

He felt his face heat up, realising he said his thoughts out loud. Before summoning two clones, knowing desperate times called for desperate measures. His two clones raced over to katsuki and ochako and grabbed hold of them bridal style and raced off to the midoryia household, ochako still covering her face and muttering in embarrassment, and katsuki pounding on his shoulders threatening the real one the whole way with every curse she knew. Something about "making her feel like this" and " no trying to get out of it now."

Izuku was in for a interesting remainder to his date.


	13. BDSM, good for you, good for me

Katsuki bakugou was izuku midoriya's oldest friend. It had been a relationship that had built up for about two years before coming to a crashing halt when it was discovered that izuku was quirkless.

Both of them dreamed about being heroes and without one there was no way katsuki could see izuku surviving past UA.

And while katsuki was fine with the idea of having a quirkless best friend, the idea of having an idiot for a best friend. Izuku, despite being quirkless, refused to give up on trying to be a hero.

Izuku, sweet, selfless,stupid, hopeless deku! Did he have any idea how easily it was going to be to kill a quirkless hero? How fast he would die out there? He didn't have an explosive quirk, he didn't have a mutation, he was weak, slow, and stupid!

So their friendship gained a rift. Izuku still wanted to be katsukis friend but the idea of him still trying to be a hero meant katsuki refused every time. Katsuki would even get angry at izuku for still trying to be a hero, occasionally bullying him or harming him in order to get izuku to realise that even without using explosions, izuku was still weak. And because of that, the once powerful unbreakable bond between izuku and katsuki crumpled.

Katsuki slowly opened the locker room, the door creaked slightly and a curse escaped. Every Thursday was like this. The schedule for class was all gummed up and gym was at the end of the day, so a shower was needed before they left and it couldn't happen unless the locker room was clear for multiple reasons. Katsuki slid past the door and did a quick check of area before letting out a breath of relief. Undoing his shirt relieved he was a she.

A misunderstanding as a kid with izuku had lead to the entire school believing she was a boy. It didn't matter to her at the time since all she carries about was her quirk manifesting and being a hero. By the time she thought about revealing her gender again, if nothing else because it slightly annoyed her Everytime izuku called her a he, she found out female heroes have a higher chance of being pushed out of combat related heroic work, and pushed towards advertising. And since her literal reaction was "fuck.that.shit." she chose to play along, with everyone thinking she was a guy.

She slowly undid the bindings on her chest, she winced a bit at the sudden pressure drop, her slightly larger chest turning to melon sized breasts. She damned her mother and her stupid genetics. She began undoing her belt when she heard the door open abruptly, she had waited an hour after the bell rang to shower and this was still happening?! She ducked into her locker and shut the door quickly, hoping no one heard her.

A quick set of footsteps and he heard him stop, before a slight ruffle came from outside the locker, she peered through the skate to see izuku midoryia carefully inspecting her bindings, something that immediately caused her to flush in embarrassment as she grit her teeth in rage.

'that shitty nerd' she thought. She leaned back to prevent being seen and accidentally bumped her back against the metal causing a sound. She covered her mouth as she squeaked in surprise and heard izuku drop her bindings. She hoped he hadn't heard, and just as she thought izuku had left the locker door opened to reveal izuku standing there, shock present on his face.

She felt her heart stop as realised the situation she was in. She had lied on applications for heroic schools using her gender, having the information she lied about it and was crossdressing as a highschooler would ruin her future reputation. This was bad, she was just lucky it was spineless izuku who caught her, his hands on either side of her locker

"Deku… I know how this looks." She said in her most intimating voice, it waiving a bit from fear.

"Kaachan, you're a girl?" Izuku said, his hair covering his eyes making his expression unreadable.

"S-so? Your not gonna fucking t-tell anybody deku! If you know what's good for you." She said, stammering a her confidence failed her.

"You bullied me for so long but you…" izuku muttered out causing katsuki to swallow, her plan was backfiring. She needed to stop this from getting out of hand. She reached up and gripped his wrist. Before he roughly shoved it away. She flinched back surprised by his sudden power and looked up at him to see his expression.

Anger.

She had never seen him angry before. Not at bullies, not at villans, not even her. But his narrowed eyes and barred teeth spoke volumes and katsuki hated it but her heart skipped a beat.

Before she could recover he grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of her locker causing her to yelp. In the light of the locker room she could see his expression more clearly, the slight red tint to his freckled, how his body was lightly shaking, the vice grips he had on her, like there was nothing she could do to get away caused her legs to buckle.

"You bullied me for years. Destroyed our friendship and stopped any friendship tried to have after you, and you lie about being a girl for this long? I wonder how UA would react to this" he said. Her stomach dropped as she realised he understood how fucked she was.

"I-im not scared of you d-deku!" She said trying to double down and hope he caved.

He didn't.

She felt the air leave her body as she was thrown against the lockers. The metal rattling as she hit it. Het body was held in place by izuku's hand on her left arm and her throat. She grit her teeth in slight pain and the fact she was being dominated by izuku, something that was stirring things inside her.

"Years of being alone, years of no friends and being told my dream is pathetic." Izuku said leaning towards her ear. His words sent tingles down her spine as they were spoken so close.

"And you " izuku said, tightening his hand on her throat causing her to become lightheaded. "Saying my dream was impossible while you went around lying."

She lightly scratched at her shirt so he would release some pressure but he didn't and she was (pleasantly) surprised to find he was a lot stronger and fitter under his clothes than she ever remembered.

"I tried so hard to become your friend again. To be something you would want." Izuku said his hand tightening again. She grabbed at his hand as it became almost impossible to breath before he let off the pressure, if only just enough. "I'm sorry." She squeaked out as she filled her lungs with air. She wasn't sure if she was actually sorry, or just sorry she had upset a boy who was so ...commanding.

"Your going to pay" he said. She didn't realise it but she nodded reflexively, if izuku said she was going to pay, who was she to argue?

The tearing of fabric echoed the room, drawing katsukis attention to her pants. She saw the shredded remains in izukus tightly clenched fist and she felt herself flood. How the hell was he doing to her? She was stronger than him and yet she couldn't fight back, and before today she had trouble even looking at boys and yet now every thought that crossed her mind was of how strong, powerful, and verile izuku was. How cute he was in class and his good his shirt looked on him.

'oh izuku, I'm leaking.' katsuki thought.

"What was that?" Izuku said his eyes

Oh shit. Had she said that out loud? A part of her said her pride would never let her admit something like that to someone like deku. But another stronger part didn't care, and almost wanted izuku to know just what he was doing to her.

Izuku looked down to see a slowly dripping trail or clear liquid pouring out of katsukis orange and black stripped panties. He looked back at her, his hand tightly around her throat as her hands gripped at it but her eyes were soft and pleading, her cheeks a healthy red and her breathes came out in pants.

His gaze narrowed at her and he watched her shiver in reaction.

"Getting off on being dominated? You're such a slut kaachan." Izuku said. She slightly pushed her hips forward, suddenly wanting more and more contact with him. How had she never been beaten before? How did she not know how good it felt to lose to someone.

He took his left hand off her arm before roughly grabbing at her breast causing a low moan to resonate out of her.

"You act like such an uppity bitch. Looking down at anyone weaker and yet here you are, moaning in the boys locker room, getting felt up before you've even had your first kiss." Izuku said.

His hand left her breast before grabbing at her panties and pulled them forward.

"Step out of them." He said and she nearly jumped out of them. He held them in his hands a moment and made eye contact with her.

"These are mine now." He said seriously and she nodded. She wanted him to have them, something for him to remember her by and maybe do this again.

He reached up and cupped her cheek, katsuki subconsciously rubbed against it before he slowly out his thumb in her mouth, pressing down and looking at her tongue. She felt so exposed to izuku, like there was nowhere that if he wanted to see, he couldn't see.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you? You want to feel good after making me feel bad."

"Pleash" she said her mouth still opened. She wanted, need this stronger person to love her. To kiss her and show her affection and make her feel good.

She froze and foamed at the mouth a bit as she felt izuku's hand reach down and penetrate her with two fingers. Her arm clutched his as the pleasure washed over her. She looked at him dazed and confused as to why he wasn't kissing her.

"I want you to say sorry. Sorry for bullying me, for thinking my dreams stupid, for thinking you, a cross dressing slut was better than me." Izuku said. She felt a jolt of pleasure and had a hard time standing but she licked her lips and tried to speak.

"I-im sorry de-" he felt her hand tightened around her throat. "izuku! Sweet, kind izuku." She said with a nostalgic look. "For bullying you and ending o-our friendship. A-and I'm sorry for being s-such a slut b-b-but I'd like to be friends again." She said with genuine hope on her face, despite the nervousness that what she had done to him night make him decline, she didnt think she ever wanted to leave him again. She had never felt like this and she wanted more.

"Friend? You're not going to be my friend. I don't want to be your friend." He said with a dangerous tone. Katsukis face dropped and she felt like her heart shattered. He didn't want to be her friend? But, that meant she wouldn't get to do this again! It meant not being a hero and not getting into UA.

"No, after what you've done?" He said. She hung her head in Shame. "Your going to be my cock sleeve. I'm gonna fuck you every God damn day for how you treated me, unless you want UA to find out you lied on their application." He said.

Katsukis head swirled with emotions, a small part was reacting to izuku blackmailing her over UA, but a larger part was devasted that she wasn't going to be his friend again, and yet another equally large part was so happy that he was going to fuck her.

"B-b-but.." she said before she heard his belt hit the floor, her eyes shot down and saw the iron hard member of izuku midoryia and she struggled against his hold on her throat, not because he was choking her, but because he was preventing her from tasting him.

He stepped closer, the head of his cock pressed against her entrance and he fidgeted, wanting to slide down on it but worried if she didn't do what he wanted she wouldn't get fucked. She looked back at his eyes to see they had softened a bit, he brought his face closer and she felt herself blush heavily at how close their lips were.

"Kaachan." He said so softly it tickled her ears.

"I love you." He said, her breath leaving her lungs as he rammed hilt deep in a single thrust. She tightened up so hard she could have made a diamond from coal in her pussy. Her eyes rolled back and her legs gave out as all the teasing finally let her release with his sudden, powerful thrust.

Izuku let out a disappointed grunt and katsuki panicked as she tried to stand back up, she didn't want him to be mad at her, she wanted him to be happy. But her legs shook and failed from all the pleasure and she felt like crying. She was trying her hardest to make him happy but she felt too good. Izuku could see the moisture building in katsukis eyes as she tried to stand and sighed, hoping she would have been a little more resistant.

"Here" he said with a slightly irritated tone as he lifted on of her thighs onto his hip, she placed her other right on him and gave him a grateful look as she said "thank you."

He pulled back out, almost completely leaving her which caused a worried look on katsukis face at the thought of him stopping before slamming back into her. She felt her eyes roll back and her legs tightened around izuku as another crashing wave of pleasure rolled over her. She tried biting down on her knuckle to stop her moans but izuku grabbed her hands and forced them away. He then slowly traced his thumb around her lips causing her to open them slightly before she sucked on his finger. She hoped he liked it, she wanted to make him feel good, anything to make him happier with her.

A particularly big thrust and her arms threw themselves around his neck. Her whole body was shaking in pleasure and she had a hard time using any of her muscles to try and support herself. She could see the strainer look on izukus face and she felt awful that she was causing him so much strain, even as he fucked her stupid. He must have noticed her saddened expression because the endt moment her mind was overwhelmed as his lips crashed into hers. She gave a high pitched moan as his tongue forced its way inside, forcibly playing with hers causing jolts of ticklish pleasure to explode inside her skull. She felt him remove his hand from her neck and place both under her ass to better support her. The tight grip on her ass excited her and she pressed herself into izuku, wanting as much contact as possible with him.

She moaned and purred under izukus physical affection. Izuku pulled away from kissing her, her face spoke of disappointment and confusion before a particularly big thrust caused her nails to dig into izukus shirt.

"Oh God izuku." She said, her face pressed into his shoulder as all the pleasure was making it impossible to control her body. Her breathes came out in pants, her nails digging in further as she was feeling her orgasm building again. Her head was lifted as her back pressed against the locker, his hand traced her lips before his thumb entered her mouth. See stared into his eyes, how intense and focused they were. How they wouldn't take no for an answer and she could feel her heart flutter. How was he doing this to her? She had never been more turned on in her entire life and the things he was doing to her felt better than any time she had ever masterbated. Was it because the idea of weak, scrawny izuku being a fit, commanding man who could take her whenever he wanted so hot?

"Your my slut, aren't you?" He asked in an uninterested tone. She nodded vigrously, she was his slut, his whore, his fucktoy, his whatever he wanted just keep fucking her!

"Please, use me more! Whatever you want!" She said desperately needing more of his attention, his affection, his fat fucking cock.

"I plan on it." He said with a grunt and she could feel butterfly's in her tummy. "No get ready, I'm going to cum inside"

She felt her heart skip a beat but a part of her mind told her that was a very bad idea even if every cell of her body was telling her it wasn't.

"Mmm b-but izuku. I-its my da-dangerous day. I could get pregnant." She said. She was trying to be as polite as possible so he would keep fucking her and help her reach her release but she was still concerned about getting knocked up in a boys locker room.

Izuku gave her a harsh look and she shrunk under it as her blush increased. She liked that he could do this to her with just a look.

"Fine then. I'm gonna knock you up kaachan. Your gonna have my baby." He said as he speed picked up. She felt her walls tighten around his member, her blush increase and her heart rate pick up. This alpha of a man was going to forcibly seed her during her first time.

"B-baby? Oh izuku.." she said as she pressed her head into his shoulder as the pleasure was becoming to much.

"Please, let me have your baby, oh God, knock me up please!" She said as she bit down on her shoulder. His place sped up and she could feel him expanding inside her. He was close, close to pumping her full of his hot stuff and giving her a child. Taken by force in a boys locker room by her nerdy ex-bestfriend and knocked up. Fuck she was gonna cum.

Her head was pulled off his shoulder, his hand around her neck as his lips slammed into hers. The second their tongues touched they came together, he groaned lowly into her mouth as a torrent of seed entered katsuki and katsuki could only try and not black out from how intense her orgasm was. This was it for her, she was his now. She couldn't live without him. She felt so … full.

He slowly slid out of her, a river of cum immediately started to flow of her as he set her down on the floor. Katsukis eyes were glazed over, unable to focus. Her hands slowly traced over her lower stomach, feeling how full her womb was with izukus cum.

Izuku lifted katsukis chin up to meet his gaze. Her dazed look as fireworks were still going off for her filled him with a sense of pride and a smile formed on his face.

"Your mine now kaachan. I'm gonna have so much fun making all these years you to you." Izuku said. Katsuki swallowed thickly, remembering every harsh word, explosion, and torment she issued him and she couldn't stop herself from her insides shaking at the thought about being used again.

"Yeah. Use me more." She muttered out.


	14. one becomes two

Ochako urakaka knew what she thought about izuku midoryia. She knew he was smart, obsessed with heroes, was strong and wasn't sure how to control his quirk. She knew he was shy and quiet and that he loved helping people.

She remembers meeting him during the entrance exam, how she had stopped him from falling on his face and that meant he had to pay her back by saving her life from a skyscraper of a robot from crushing her. The fact he did so by destroying his arms and legs was almost embarrassing to her, that he would give up everything just to save her was something that brought heat to her face.

After being accepted and finding out he was in her class she learned more. She learned about his likes, his Hobbies, his dreams and who he was as a person.

He was so kind, and sweet, and fussed over the smallest of things. She loved that he wanted to be her friend and she had never felt like this with anyone before. She decided early on that she had a crush on izuku, and lucky for her, it seemed only she was interested in him.

It was odd though, katsuki bakugou, a childhood friend of izuku midoryia was normally rash and rude to everyone until it was pointed out by mineral that he never said anything about izuku. She almost thought nothing of it, until the next second mineta was blown out of the class room with a decent sized explosion. She wasn't worried though, izuku liked girls(she thought?) And that meant she was currently the number one love interest for izuku.

She calmly walked down the halls of the infirmary for the sports festival. She figured that now would be a great time to tell him how she felt and then they could start dating next week. She figured with emotions still high from the festival he would have a higher chance of saying yes, and more importantly, she would still have the nerve to ask him out. She stepped up to the door to his room and noticed it was already cracked open. She almost walked inside when she heard talking.

"You got hurt deku. I hate seeing you like this." Katsuki said. Ochako peered through the crack to see an awake izuku sitting up in his bed and katsuki standing next to him, her eyes locked on izuku's injuries.

'deku? She hasn't said that since the entrance exam…' ochako thought and come to think of it, why was that? She knows what she heard the day of the entrance exam, and she almost called him that name before class started the first day, thank goodness she didn't.

She watched katsuki flush, heat entering the boys face and for a second an expression of appaulment before one of shy innocence.

"S-sorry izuku." He said. Ochako blushed a bit, while it wasn't uncommon for male siblings with histories to address each other by first names, but the scarlet blush on the ash blonde boy was telling her a different story.

"Did you keep the toys in like I asked?" Izuku said calmly.

'toys?' ochako thought.

She saw katsukis blush increase before he unbuttoned his top and took off his belt. Ochako felt a blush rising to her face at the thought of katsuki stripping in front of izuku in such a risque way.

Katsuki dropped her shirt and top with his pants together and ochako's eyes widened. Tightly wound binding slowly unraveled to reveal to melon sized breasts with two rotor vibrators tapped on either side of her nipples. Her panties were soaked through with twin pink cords entering from the front and the batteries tapped to her thigh. Ochako covered her mouth in shock from the sight. Katsuki was a girl? Izuku knew? And she was using sex toys in public? Since when? How could this happen?

"They thought you were thrashing in your chains because you were angry. You just wanted to find me. Isn't that right?" Izuku said extending his hand. Katsuki crouched down, letting his hand cup her cheek and tossle her hair. Ochako could see how that innocent act of affection was causing katsukis legs to shake.

"Y-yes izuku." She said softly. Ochako saw izuku's expression change, she was used to his shy and anxious demeanor but this izuku's face was calm, calculating, and the commanding. The drastic contrast between sweet, cute nerd, and harsh,demanding ... master, was turning her legs to jelly.

"And why did I make you wear those toys in front of all those people?" Izuku said, his hand gently combing through katsuki's hair.

"I-i asked i-if we could…" katsukis blush darkened to almost tomato levels. "B-before the tournament. I-im sorry." She finished looking away.

Ochako could feel her breath coming out in pants, her body was heating up to dangerous levels. Oh my God. How did no one knows about what these two were doing?!

"It's ok, your a good girl remember?" Izuku said with a soft smile, one that melted the insides of both katsuki and ochako.

"I-im y-your good girl?" Katsuki said hopefully. Ochako's breath caught, never in her life had the idea of being called someone's good girl ever sounded so good.

"Yes. Your my good girl." Izuku said. Ochako could see katsuki bite her lip from where she stood and she realised she was biting hers too.

"Turn around." Izuku said. Katsuki stood up instantly, before slowly turning around. Ochako took in a sharp breath of air, all over katsukis front wad writing in what she guessed was sharpie. Tally marks on her thighs, arrows indicating that her pussy was 'izukus personal cumdump.' and degrading words written on her breasts and varying other spots. She could see hickeys bites all across katsukis body and didn't realise she was so lost in the sight that katsuki walked up to the cracked door without ochako noticing.

The door.opened with katsuki standing there with a fierce glare on her face and ochako couldn't feel her heart beat. Oh no, they found her. The arguably two strongest in UA just caught her peeping on there secret, lewd meeting.

"Kaachan. Who is it?" Izuku said, his tone calm but ochako could hear an underlying feeling of anger.

"Its round f-" ochako watched katsuki pause before continuing. "Ochako, urakaka ochako." She finished.

Ochako heard the bed springs shift and the soft steps of izuku filled ochako with more dread than she knew she could feel. She swallowed thickly as finally saw izukus face. His face had a small, almost innocent smile, one that sent shivers up her spine and made her heart race.

"U-ummm izuku?" Ochako said nervously.

"Common inside ochako, we can talk in here." Izuku said stepping back and sitting on his bed. Ochako slowly got up, part of her thinking she should run while she could but another wanted to see what was going to happen to her.

She stepped past a neraky nude katsuki, the only thing the Ashe blonde girl was wearing was a pair of emerald green panties and green and white striped thigh high socks. As she past the winner of the sports festival she could hear the blonde growling and ochako grew a bit more afraid.

The door shut silently behind ochako and she stood in front of a still somewhat bandaged izuku. Ochako licked her lips, minding her mouth suddenly dry as she tried to figure out what to say.

"So, what were you doing ochako?" Izuku said with a kind hearted voice. She blushed at the use of her first name before answering.

"N-not much, I was just on my way out.." she said with a nervous laugh.

"The bitch is lying." Katsuki growled out and ochako panicked before izuku rose suddenly and slapped katsuki across her face. A red hand print on the blondes cheek. Ochako stared wide eyed at the sight of her innocent izuku slapping the rudest girl in the school across the mouth for saying something bad about her.

"I told you never to talk about her that way." Izuku said with a hint of anger in his voice. Ochako looked back to katsuki to see she had a far off look and her mouth hung a bit as her panting breath came out.

"Now," izuku said sitting down, his smile returning. "Why were you watching us." Ochako swallowed, knowing she had been caught in a lie.

"I-i was going to c-confesd to you." Ochako said her blush so intense she could feel steam coming off it. She felt izuku crouch down and wrap his arms around her and she felt tension she didn't know she was holding to release.

"I like you too ochako. I've been hoping you would ask me out soon." Izuku said. Ochako could feel her heart beat in her ears at his words but her stomach twisted as she remembered katsuki.

"But I thought you were with.."

"Kaachan? In a way.." izuku said smiling. "But she's not my girlfriend."

Ochako peered back at katsuki to see her expression was pain filled but in way that she knew.

"She's not?" Ochako asked quietly.

"No...she's my cock sleeve." Izuku said. Ochako felt her pulse race as what she assumed was her entire body blushed.

"But if you want, you can be my girlfriend ochako" izuku said. The green haired boy put his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed. He felt her shiver from his touch.

"I-i can?" Ochako said quietly. She was shocked to hear her own voice. Surprised she answered him despite what she had seen. "But wh-what about-"

"Kaachan? Well, she isn't my girlfriend." Izuku said and ochako watched the blondes shoulders slump. "But she's not going anywhere."

Ochako watched as izuku slowly walked over to katsuki, ochako watched as izukus slowly ran his hands over bakugou's skin. Before his hands finally ended with tussling her hair. Izuku stared at kaachan a moment before slowly placing his left thumb into her mouth and opening it. Ochako could see his thumb pressing down on katsukis tongue, her salvia starting to flow out of her mouth as she panted like a bitch in heat

"I can't let her go ochako. She's been such a good girl." Izuku said. "And she's been very loyal to me recently."

"B-but what about me?" Ochako said, hating that she sounded so needy.

"You'll have to share." Izuku said. With a predatory look.

"S-share?!" She said.

"There's perks. You'll be the only one who can be affectionate in public. You'll be the first wife if we get married." Izuku said. Ochako felt her face heat up, the idea of marrying izuku with all the other things she learned about him that night was making her vison swim.

"But.." izuku said dragging the word out. "You'll have to fight kaachan for who gets to have my children first." Izuku laughed as he saw ochako starting to float as she tried to hide her blush from the idea of carrying izukus baby.

"But I do want you ochako. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to love you and for you to be.." izuku said, each word softer than the last until his lips almost kissed her ear. "Mine"

Ochako but her lip, he wanted her didn't he? He wanted to possess her and she liked the idea of being so wanted. She wanted to be his. She liked the way he treated katsuki, like he owned her and everything she did.

"O-okay" she said her voice quivering and it caused izuku to grin.

He slowly lifted her up by her hand before guiding her to the bed. She sat down, her heart beating a mile a minute. When she had gone to confess to izuku she had no idea it would lead to her losing her virginity to the green haired boy.

"Kaachan, can you make her feel more welcome." Izuku said. Katsuki glared at ochako before slowly moving behind ochako. The blondes hands roamed over ochako's form, trying to ease her stress despite the harsh look she was getting.

"You see ochako." Izuku whispered into the brown haired girls ears. "Kaachan likes to be dominated. To be forcibly taken. To be owned and not have a choice in the matter."

Ochako could feel the warmth enter her face and katsuki if the heat emitting from her was any indication.

"She doesn't get a choice and that's what she loves. That's why I have to be hard with her, because she's nothing more than a cock sleeve to me." Izuku said. "But you.." izuku's voice was trying her mind. "You want to be owned. To be commanded, to have her choice we made for her."

Ochako covered her face in embarrassment, was she that easy to read? She hadn't even known this side of hers until today but he could so easily tell.

"It's a subtle difference. It's why kaachan will be branded with my family insignia. And you'll have it tattooed on you." Izuku said. His hands trailed over her stomach, causing goosebumps as they rested over her womb. "Right here."

Ochako could feel a fire erupt as his words registered. He was gonna mark her, own her.

"M-more." She muttered.

"More what?" His voice unwavering.

"Tell me more. Own me more." Ochako said as she reached her arms back around his neck. She felt him give her feather like kisses on her neck and she started to rock her hips. She was getting excited.

"You saw katsukis panties? I'll pick you out some. You'll wear what i want you too. You'll do things when i want them to happen." Izuku said. "I can't wait to teach you." Izuku's hands ran up and down her thighs, softly cupping the generous flesh.

"The things I'll show you." Izuku whispered. His hands cupped her breasts and she gasped. His hands rolling over the soft mounds until gently pinching her nipples.

"I want these pierced." Izuku said. "I think some simple industrial ones would look good."

Ochako bit down on her lip. He wanted her to get her nipples pierced? But that was so bad. She would look like a slut.

His slut.

She ran her hands through his hair. She couldn't take this anymore. She needed him.

As if he read her thoughts she was pushed forward, her chest landing on the bed as her ass was raised in the air. She heard the soft pop of a marker before she felt the cold feeling of the tip being pressed against her skin. The tip danced across her large hips and cheeks. A vivid picture was traced and the click of the cap indicated her was done.

Izuku midoriyas personal fuck toy.

A snap of a phone caused a fresh blush to rise to her face. Izuku leaned down to show her how she was bent over, her ass in the air begging for it. The words were followed with two arrows on either side pointing to her back door not her pussy.

"I'm gonna fuck you somewhere I've never touched kaachan before. " Izuku said. Ochako mewled against the bed sheets. She tilted her head to see a very angry katsuki, who looked green with envy. Ochako smiled softly, feeling very satisfied that she had beaten out katsuki for izukus affections, even just for the moment.

"Kaachan." Izuku said simply. Katsuki pulled her hand away from in-between her thighs and handed izuku a bottle of water based lubricant. This is how devoted she was, how much more she was than ochako. She knew what izuku wanted with a single word and nothing else. She was a perfect slave, a very good girl.

The bottle opened with a loud click before ochako heard the contents being squeezed onto something. She felt a jolt run up her spine as izukus first finger entered her ass. The tight ring adjusting to the size quickly and then he stuck in another, ochako softly moaned at the feeling as he crisscrossed his fingers to help loosen her up. She dug her nails into the sheets as his fingers retreated and she could only lightly shake in anticipation of what he was going to do next.

She gasp as she felt the gentle prod at her backdoor with his cocks head and she had to focus to not tense up as he slowly slid the mushroom cap in. Izuku felt her relax around his member before he pushed deeper inside her, bottoming out in her thick ass.

"Ochako, you fit like a glove. I knew you were the one for me." Izuku said with a smirk and ochako moaned, the pleasure and pain from anal mixed with the gentle compliments was making her incredibly horny.

"That's it. You feel how good it is, dont you? With an ass like this I knew you were made for anal. Made to take me inside you and scramble your brain." Izuku said. Ochako nodded, she loved this feeling, she loved making him feel like this, and she loved how perfectly he fit.

He slowly pulled back before slamming it back in and holding it there. She groaned loudly as he slowly pulled out and did it again faster. The speed picked up and as he met his rhythm did he truly begun to work.

Ochako laid face pressed against the bed before her head was lifted up by izuku's grip on her hair, he kissed her deeply and passionately that sent shocks down her spine before her hips bucked, as she felt his fingers slowly tracing her clit.

The sound of his hips letting hers echoed in the room. Their tongues danced as he traced his fingers around her clit, and gently rolled her nipple with his other hand. The deep thrusts pounded between the walls inside her, hitting and teasing her womb with every thrust. She could see straight, her eyes turned upwards as she merely hung on for her life. Never had she felt so good or felt so complete until he felt izuku inside her. She could feel herself get close just as izuku pulled away from her lips.

"Cum for me." Izuku whispered and as though a dam opened up inside her, her body obliged him. Her pussy clenched hard and so did her ass as she came, she moaned loudly as kissed her again. He orgasm almost fading out until he felt his release inside her. She tightened her arms around his neck as he emptied inside of her, his grip so tight on her body she couldn't move an inch. As they caught their breath and their orgasms faded izuku pulled away, his cock slipping out and their eyes meeting.

"I came zuzuuuu" ochako said with a loopy smile. He placed his chin between his thumb and index finger and smiled appreciatively.

"Good girl." He whispered and ochako beamed.

Izuku's eyes trailed over to a panting kaachan. He poked ochako and motioned for her to look causing her to giggle at katsuki.

"This is her favorite part." Izuku said with a smile before moving towards katsuki.

Ochako looked down at her hands with a bit of a blush. Her hair done up in a hot towel, a bowl of mochi in front of her as a Disney movie she forgot the name of, played in front of her. She had just taken an amazing bath, had a great home cooked meal, and now was letting her troubles melt away, even if she was a bit embarrassed at her guests.

Next to her sat katsuki bakugou. Her hair also in a hot towel with a bowl of Chile chocolate ice cream in front of her. A warm blanket was draped around her shoulders as she ate and for the first time since knowing her, katsuki looked happy. Her eyes were soft and she looked like her guard was down. She was at peace and it was nice to see a girl who was normally against the world to not be fighting for once. The cause of which was the person who was sitting behind her and katsuki, izuku midoryia. From the moment he pulled out of her he had been pampering her and bakugo. He had gotten their favorite desserts, bathed them with oils and salts in an amazing bath together and then out on a calming but happy movie as he slowly rang his fingers up and down their backs.

"So, what did you call this again?" Ochako asked.

"Recovery, it's needed in relationships like ours. Pure physical dominance could be damaging to our emotional connection. This is to remind you that beneath all the physical attraction and control, is a lot of love." Izuku said. Ochako blushed at the "L' word. He had assured her she didn't need to say it but it was still embarrassing to hear him say it. She felt him nudge her and looked over to see him with hands on either side of katsukis head.

His hands gently took off the towel and she looked back in innocent confusion before his hands ran through her hair causing her eyes to droop. His hands shook and tousled her hair like they would pet an excited puppy. She eyes went cross eyed as a grin spread across her face before he pulled away suddenly. Her disappointed look caused ochako to burst out with laughter.

"You guys ever notice how midoryia is always with bakugou and urakaka?" Mineta said. Kirishima, Mina, and Sero looked up from the kitchen towards the living room. On the couch sat izuku and ochako with katsuki leaning back onto izukus legs while they watched a heroics report.

"I mean, yeah, but they've been like that since the first day of class." Kirishima said.

"I don't know, I think he might be onto something, but katsukis so harsh with almost everyone." Mina said

"Everyone except midoriya." Mineta said with a calculating look at the trouple in front of the tv.

"Yeah but katsuki only just became a girl." Sero said.

"You don't find it strange that katsuki just happened to be born with a girl's name and then hit with a gender switching quirk during the summer camp and have no negative life effects?" Mineta said. He never accepted how easily katsuki transitioned into being a girl.

"Meh, that's quirks I guess." Sero said.

"Common kirishima, let's watch a movie in my room." She said pulling the red haired boy. Mineta glared at the retreating group before sighing, maybe his perversion was clouding his judgment.

"Hey mineta." Izuku said. Mineta turned towards the living room to see izuku still facing the tv with ochako and katsuki.

"Wanna know why we hangout?" Izuku said. Mineta nodded, even though he knew izuku couldn't see.

"It's because I own these two." Izuku said. Mineta must not have heard that right, did izuku just say he owned ochako and katsuki?

"I tell them what to wear, I tell them when and what I want and they do it. I even have my mark on both of them." Izuku said standing. Minetas eyes were wide as he saw the small smile on izukus face.

"W-why are you telling me this?" Mineta said. This didn't make sense, why would he tell the number one pervert at UA that he was slave,BDSM, or something training two girls!

"Because mineta, no one will ever believe you. And I know, that you knowing, is gonna drive them wild." Izuku said walking away from the couch, the two girls standing and following with blank faces. As they past the kitchen to make their way back to the dorms, ochako pulled down her skirt low enough to show her small tattoo on her lower stomach, and katsuki lifted her skirt to show the brand on her high right thigh and smirked at him before disappearing back to the men's dorm, presumably to izukus room.

Mineta just sat there a while, his gaze void as the rest of the day went on, as his thoughts raged inside him.


	15. fuck toy izuku part one

this is one part of four for a one shot featuring reverse rape involving izuku and himko.

Izuku walked home from a normal day at his middle school with his eyes cast down and his posture hunched. It had been a hard day, Katsumi was especially brutal today and nothing seemed to go right for him.

He tried to make himself feel better, thinking about all the good people in his life before feeling his stomach dropped as he realised he didn't.

His mom was so distant from him ever since he was diagnosed quirkless, he hadn't had a friend since he was four and the one friend he had at the time became his single biggest bully. He hated that everyone else got friends or a family they could talk to or make him feel better but he didn't. Was it because he was useless?

"Hey mister."

Izuku stopped walking home, he turned his head a few times before coming across the source of the sound. Down one of the side streets connecting to his stood a blonde haired girl wearing a school uniform he couldn't place. Her hair was in two buns, her eyes glowed a soft yellow like a cats and her teeth looked almost sharpened.

"Y-yes?" Izuku said nervously. He looked around a bit and noticed he was completely alone minus this girl. His eyes peered behind her to see a rusted white van with spray paint on the side reading, "free signed all might posters."

"I got some cool hero merchandise and some katsoudon in my van over there."

His eyes flickered between her and the van before he answered.

"I-im not s-sure my mo-mom is waiting.."

Her expression morphed into a pout, her cheeks puffing up slightly before she spoke. "But I need help, mister hero."

He swallowed a bit and felt his heart flip, no one, not even his mom had ever called him a hero. It seems stupid to say, but that little interaction just pushed this stranger up his list of favorite people to maybe top three. In a way he knew was kinda messed up he felt the buddings of a crush form on her.

He bounded up to her with a nervous expression, he didn't want this girl to get impatient and d find someone else.

"A-alright. I-I'lll help" he said, suddenly very aware of how pretty she was and how focused her gaze was on him. He looked away with a blush covering his cheeks.

The girl only smiled wider, licking her canines in hunger of the meal infront of her. She had no idea how a boy could act so cute. He seemed so scared and weak and it made her want to tear into his clothes and have a taste but not here, not out in the open.

"Oh, thank you hero-kun!" She said throwing her arms around his neck affectionatly, she rubbed her face into his n ck and she could feel his body stiffen and blush hard enough he felt like a furnace.

She pulled away and looked towards her van fast enough izuku thought she might not have seen him blush.

"I need to get rid of these rare,mint condition posters of all might today or my mom says she's going to burn them!" She gave a dramstic performance, ending with her throwing her hand to her forehead in woe before looking at Izuku, wanting to know just how gullible the boy was.

"I c-can help! I'll h-hold onto them u-until you can take them back!" Izuku said hoping this would solve the problem. Himiko gave pause, she had expected him to accept merely to take the posters, after all she was giving them away, but he was trying to help her because he truly believed her story.

She felt her cheeks best up and her grin almost turned feral, this boy was so innocent and pure, she just wanted to destroy it. To see his pained expression and his eyes as he realises-

'woah, to far ahead.' she thought as she squeezed her thighs together. 'gotta get him in the van first'

"Thank you so much! Common this way!" She said almost skipping to the van, izuku stumbled as he tried to break into a jog to catch her before finally getting to the van.

She threw the van door open to reveal a dark inside with on the light from the front window giving and hope to seeing inside.

Izuku scanned the inside for a few seconds before looking at yoga.

"H-hey, w-where are y-your posters?" He asked trying not to sound rude.

She giggled and covered her mouth causing izuku to blush and look down thinking he did something wrong. She gently touched his arm before pointing inside.

"There in the back, sorry it's hard to see. Maybe get a little closer?" Himiko said before placing her hands on the floor of the van and looking back at him. "Or do you want me to reach over so you can see my panties?"

Izukus face became scarelt and almost jumped into the van in a frantic search so she wouldn't think he was a pervert.

Izuku looked around some more before facing her, the light from outside covering her expression in a shadow.

"I s-still don't s-see them. I'm s-sorry." He said, his eyes drooping, the feeling of a another failure, especially one who needed him felt particularly depressing.

Himiko touched at her cheeks as her eyes took in her preys form. She had expected to knock him out with some chloroform but figured if he was as truly innocent and good as he seemed to be, she wouldn't need too.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have forgot them. Wanna come with me and grab them?" She said, pulling out the keys and shaking then a bit.

Izuku looked around nervously, the situation seeming dangerous but she said she needed him, and honestly what could she do that was any worse than what he was already going through?

He nodded before himiko grinned and shut the van door. She got in the driver's side and started it up before looking back at izuku, his expression nervous but tried to reassure her with a shaky smile.

'he's so pure. Oh sweet izuku, I'm gonna break you.' she thought with glee before driving off.

They drove for around twenty minutes, taking lots of turns and back roads until eventually she stopped and shut the van off. She looked back at him with a smile that he returned.

"You ready?" She asked. He nodded and she closed her eyes in satisfaction before they snapped open. Izuku tilted his head in confusion before he was tackled to the van floor, knocking the air out of him. He felt his head spin a bit from the impact before trying to sit up.

A soft zip sound came from just above him and he looked up to see his hands had been zip tied. Blinking a few times trying to clear his dizziness away he felt a sudden pressure that made him moan.

His face turned red and his vision swam embrassment. He hid his face with his hands at the same time he looked down to see what had caused that funny feel-

The blonde girl was straddling him.

And he was hard.

"W-wh-what i-is-"

"My poor sweet izuku." She said and he felt a spike of fear, she knew his name and he had never told her, "your far to pure and innocent for your own good."

She ground into his hips and she saw him bite down on his forearm to stiffle his moans.

"You're so sweet and pure. It's makes me wanna…" she leaned over, her nose pressing against his, he could feel her short, heated breathes as she spoke. "Rape you."

His breathing stopped, he felt like his heart had too. No, this couldn't be happening.

"Oh don't look so shocked izuku! With you acting so sweet and shy you were bound to get raped some day! If it wasn't me it was gonna be a teacher, or family friend. Maybe even a villan." She said tracing circled with her hips.

"B-b-but i-i tried t-to he-help you…" she said as tears started to stream down his face.

She rang the top of hear tongue up and down his tear trails before flicking her wrist and sliding out a knife from her sleeve. His eyes widened as she grinned back at him. He closed them in fear and tried to cover his face from any attacks.

Two slight tugs at his pants legs and he felt cold air hit his skin. He brought his hands down and saw she had sliced through his pants on both sides. His eyes looked back at the girl before her face crashed into his, their lips welded together. She heard a weak moan rise in his throat and it made her giddy. She was looking forward to giving this boy a good proper fuck.

"My name is Himiko Toga, by the way. I want you to know so you can scream it." She said raising her hips, allowing his member to fully erect.

'mmm scrawny nerd, big dick.'

Izukus eyes widened as the tip of his member felt something hot and wet. Toga only grinned.

"No panties!" She said gleefully. "Now I'm gonna pop your cherry. Maybe you were hoping to give it to someone special?" She said teasingly.

She heard him choke out a sob and cover his eyes with his arms in some desperate attempt for her not to see him cry.

"I-i w-w-would h-have, i-i-if you asked." He said tears flowing down his cheeks. Toga gave pause for a second, she liked when he was scared and shy not this crying stuff. But his early words were giving her some ideas.

"Oh? Some random girl could just walk up and get a free fuck out of you? What a slut." She said, a little anger entering her voice. She didn't like the idea that he would treat sex like such a simple act. It conflicted with her stranger inner picture of the boy. One were the more pure and innocent he was, the better it was gonna be.

"N-no!" He said, he chest shuttered as he tried to take in breath through his crying. "Y-y-you c-called me a h-h-hero. N-no ones e-ever…"

Toga eyes widened and her heart started to race. She bit down on her lip and felt blood draw.

'oh? So I was special? And now I'm gonna shatter his trust and break his heart.' she could feel herself leaking into him in exictment. 'the most delicious type of stolen cherry'

She slammed her hips down, taking him down to his base in a single stroke. She watched him lurch forward and a high pitched moan escape his lips. She had taken years of gymnastics so her hymen had broken a while ago. But he was technically her first, and she was his.

'how romantic..' she thought wistfully. She slowly ground her hips feeling him hit all of her deepest spots before bouncing up, and slamming back down.

"Ah!"

Her hands dug into his shirt before ripping it off of him. She bounced again, and ground her pelvis into his meeting at the feeling. She watched his hands dug into the carpet of the van, the pleasure clearly out weighing his resistance.

She ran her nails over his exposed torso, clawing little red lines over his chest and lean stomach.

She lifted up her hips again before slamming down harder than before, izuku jolted like she hoped and she pinned his hands above his head and kissed him. Her tongue wrestled with his and she heard him let out such a pitful moan she had to see his face.

His eyes were have kidder and cloudy as she continued to kiss him, his cheeks were red and flushed and when she pulled back she watched him unconsciously follow her.

'time to really break him.'

She bounced again, and again, and again as she developed a rhythm, listening to his reactions to see how fast she could make him pop inside her. She sucked and bit his neck, nippled his ears, and ran her hands over every square inch of him.

She could feel his member start to swell and some clarity ended his eyes as he realised what was going to happen.

"You gonna cum slut? You gonna blow your sticky hot stuff inside me? It's a super dangerous day so just say something if you want to pull out."

He opened his mouth to tell her to let him pull out, but the second he did her two hands forcibly covered mouth, pinning his top half to the ground and silencing him.

"You don't wanna pull out hero-kun? You wanna put a baby in me? You wanna make me a mommy, don't you?" She said, leaning in close to see the panic erupt in his eyes one sec, and then roll back in pleasure the next.

"I guess if you want it so bad, I guess I'll have to fuck you until you're sure in good and knocked up." She finished before her speed picked up dramatically. She saw him shake his head but a moment ladder she slammed down hard, she felt him pop and her eyes widened.

A suppressive amount of heat entered her and filled her in a way she never thought possible. Her legs shook and she bit down on his shoulder as her eyes went cross eyed.

'h-holy fuck…'

She had cum. She was half way and then suddenly the most powerful orgasm of her life smacked into her like a bullet train.

'he's got a golden cock…' she thought, trying to pull herself up but he body was still shaking. She finally managed to sit up and looked down to see her stomach had I inflated, unbuttoning the bottom two buttons of her shirt. She placed a hand carefully on the extended bulge.

"There's so much…" she said, her cheeks flushed.

'some lucky bitch was gonna take one ride on this monster and never let it out if her sight.' a feeling of rage passed through her before she calmed down.

'i got my claws in him now..'

She slowly rose off of him, a soft pop and she heard him groan. She steadied herself as she felt his seed spill out of her as she began to stand.

She placed a hand on her face and grinned in satisfaction at the sight before her.

Sweat covered his skin. His hair was matted with it, his eyes clouded and his mouth a gape trying to take in air. His pelvis was covered in cum. His skin was littered in countless bite marks, scratches and hickies. The sight was stirring something inside her.

"Well izuku, that was round one, I'm thinking at least five rounds, sound good?" She said with a upbeat tone before her eyes gained a hungry look.

Katsumi tapped her foot on the concrete whilst she waited for someone.

'she was suppose to be here an hour ago, what could be taking so long?'

"Hiyo!" A voice called out, a lesser person would have jumped at being pulled from her thoughts. Katsumi turned to see her hired help himiko.

"About fucking time, and you swear this is gonna work?" Katsumi said.

"Oh sure. My methods are guaranteed to break anyone." Himiko said with a giggle. Katsumi shivered. She hadn't wanted to resort to hiring someone to do her work but what else could she do? Nothing she was doing was stopping izuku from trying to be a hero, so she hired someone online to help her.

"And just what are you fucking methods exactly?" Katsumi asked with narrowed eyes. Himiko giggled before wagging her finger,

"Sorry, trade secret. Just know it was very rough on him."

"Well whatever it is, it better be have worked. I payed you good money and I don't need him trying to be a hero a week from now cause it worked."

Himikos eyes narrowed, not taking the critisim to her skills well, before smiling again like nothing happened.

"How it was very hard on him. But I'm sure it'll be nothing he talks to you about."

Katsumi bristled. "I happen to be his best friend." She said, this stranger didn't need to know that she was working on a plan to once again become his best friend, and not be his biggest bully.

Himiko let out a burst of laughter and tried to cover her mouth so katsumi wouldn't see. "Sorry, I just kinda doubt that."

Katsumi felt her palms smoke, she let out a growl. "That fucking right?"

Himiko just stared back with a triumphant smile. "yeah. It is."

Katsumi could see himiko know something she didn't. Had she talked to izuku?

"You know, you probably would have gotten farther just being nice to him." Himiko said with a shrug if her shoulders.

'this fucking bitch' her palms started to smoke again.

"I'd be careful." Himiko said with a deadly calmness. "If your not careful, someone gonna get their claws into him," himiko gave a preadtory grin. "And eat him up."

Katsumi cocked her head, her confusion outweighing her anger for a moment before himiko turned around a gave a parti g wave.

"Nice doing business with you!" Himiko said before pulling out her phone. A image popped up and she had to surpress a shutter.

A blind folded izuku, littered in cum, sweat and sharpie was on the screen. His body propped against the van door with his cock covered in a rainbow of colors from a game she had wanted to play with him earlier. A row of Tally's on his right pec with big broad letters rolling out,

"Himikos personal fuck toy."

She typed out a message before sending the picture.

H: remember our deal izuku, I get to rape you whenever I want and in exchange I don't show this picture all around your school. You'd never get into a hero school then would you?

I: I understand. But…

H:hmm? My little slut wants to back talk?

I: "No! I promise himiko-chan, but please let me wear a condom next time.

H:I might… but your gonna have to fuck you using my ass next time then. I'm getting every drop of you I can. Your mine.

Himiko paused before typing out another message.

H:and make sure to wear those clothes tomorrow.

I: I understand you wanting me to work out but do they have to be so…

H:revealing?clingly?slutty. Oh you don't get it do you? Your my fuck toy and your gonna look part.

Three dots showed he was typing for a while before a single message appeared.

I: ok. Can you say it again? It...make me feel better.

Himiko grinned before responding.

H:my hero.

'oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.'


	16. a secret revealed

Ochako urakaka griped the bottom of her UA jacket out of reflex. She seemed to always do it when a bit nervous or when her thoughts turned towards her best friend izuku midoryia.

Over the last few months she had come to terms with the fact that she was in love with her friend.

It had started small, after her feelings clicked in her mind with aoyamas comment about her crushing on izuku, and then only built and grew more and more as time went on and she spent more time with her green haired friend.

The other girls of the class discovered her crush almost as fast as she did and they made a promise during the training camp not to do anything with izuku or try asking him out so she would have more of a chance to eventually confess her feelings to him and ask him out herself.

So far, didn't look like it was happening anytime soon.

Despite her essentially having izuku as hers in all but official name, she still had a very hard time building up any sort of courage to say anything to him beyond their normal friendly interactions.

The idea of confessing to him and going out on a date with izuku made her heart flutter and her breath race. It was so exicitng but so nerve racking that she ended up backing down everytime she thought she had a good moment to say anything.

Hence her current nervous gripping of her uniform, she could see, slowly that izuku knew something was off, and rather than assume she had a crush on him, he started to think he had done something wrong, something to mess up their friendship.

She knew from their texts and late night conversations that she was his first true friend and that put her in a very special place in his heart, or so she assumed. But because of that she felt awful that izuku was berating himself and feeling down thinking he had upset her when she was the one with exclusive rights to asking him out but hadnt done anything to make any advances.

So while was glad she had time to settle her feelings and build her courage because of her friends promise to not interfer or try and take him from her, it didn't change that izuku was suffering.

She turned the corner as her thoughts continued to race before bumping into someone with a audible 'oof'. She her the person fall back in reflex and land on their butt. She recovered quickly to see she had bumped into the very cause of her chaotic mental state, izuku midoryia.

She felt her face heat up from the unexpected meeting and unintentional contact before scrambling to try and help him up. He smiles nervously before standing up.

"Sorry for bumping into you urakaka." Izuku said scratching the back of his head nervously. She wanted to say it was her fault, and that she didn't mind but her voice was failing her in front of the emerald gaze of her crush. She could feel her face getting redder as she continued not to speak, her voice trying to say something, anything.

A thought crossed her mind, maybe this was as good of a time as any to tell him her feelings. She looked up at him, her mouth slightly parted to try and will the words out. She swear she could see his eyes sparkle and his form perk up a bit as she tried to speak but nothing came out. Her anxiety took over and she ran away with a quick said apology and izuku calling out to her.

She ran down the hall, turning back to see if izuku was following but only caught izukus shoulders drop. Apparently believing she hated him now. Her feet stopped as her stomach dropped at the thought. She clentched her fists as her heart ached thinking izuku was kicking himself because she couldn't confess.

No, she would fix this, right now.

She turned around, back tracking the path she had just taken away from izuku trying to find the green haired boy before a conversation stopped her.

She could hear izuku whimpering and someone else saying something. Was izuku crying because of her? She didn't mean to make her friend cry… she felt her heart tighten thinking she had hurt her friend so badly by her actions and steeled her resolve, she would turn the corner, confess to him and then if he accepted, she could spend the rest of her life making it up the sweetest boy she had ever met.

She peered around the corner to find a good time to come around the corner and fix her mistake when her body froze at the sight in front of her.

Izuku was leaning against the hallway walls, his legs were shaking and his expression was flustered and dazed. His pants had been brought down low enough to expose his seven and a half inch member which was currently being gripped by a smirking Hatsume.

"See? Told you she was never going to confess." Hatsume said, her voice soft but a underlying tone of satisfaction was there.

Izuku moaned and had to bite down on his sleeve as Hatsume ran her hand along his shaft

"N-no, s-s-she will. I k-know she will. Shes st-Strong!" Izuku said throwing his head back as he finished his sentence.

Ochako felt her knees give out, she softly hit the floor as she felt a total emptiness inside at the sight in front of her. Izuku, her izuku, was being pleasured in a UA hall. Talking to a girl she had already been jealous of, about that fact she couldn't seem to confess to the object of her affections, and despite izuku defending her, was being manhandled into a timid state of arousal.

Ochako watched as Hatsume tightened her grip on izukus member, apparently not pleased with izukus defense of his friend.

"She won't, I told you months ago she would never, and yet your holding out, how many times have I asked to go out? Four, five?" Hatsume said. She leaned over giving the head of izukus cock a kiss before continuing to speak.

" And yet you still turn me down because you want her." Hatsume said. " It would be cute if it wasn't so annoying."

The pink haired girl took a slow lick from his base to his head, swirling her tongue around the tip and causing izuku to buck his hips in pleasure, a low moan escaped his throat and ochako tightened her fists as she felt her eyes start to water. She was suppose to be the one making izuku feel good. She was suppose to be the only reassuring him and asking him out and tasting him but she wasn't, she was watching a pink haired bitch do it and she couldn't find the strength to stop it.

" And then what did I do? After you kept being stubborn? Hmm?" Hatsume said. Izuku panted slightly but didn't answer until Hatsume dug her nails into his shaft causing him to wince.

"Say it." She said lowly.

"Y-you raped me.." izuku said as a few tears fell. Ochako felt her heart shatter. Izuku was raped? Why, why hadn't he said anything. How long had he been living like this?

"That's right. I raped you and made you shoot your thick, virile load inside me. Shame you didn't knock me up, but I guess we have time for that." Hatsume said "you kept calling out for her. 'ochako, ochako please help!' " she said imitaiting his voice.

Ochako felt the tears spring forward as her vison became in focused. He had called for her? He pleaded for her to save him and she wasn't there, she was to busy figuring out if she should tell him she liked him more than friend while he was getting raped.

"But I own you don't I? Me and himiko." Hatsume said, her hand letting go of his member, her hands grabbed hold of his hips before she slammed him into her throat, izuku let out a loud groan and his hands instinctively grabbed some of hatsumes hair as she used him to fuck her throat.

Ochako stared, anger rising inside her just as high at the sorrow at the sight. She wanted to be that, she wanted to make izuku feel good and safe but she had been too late. The man she loved had been stolen from her. Her heart was broken, her body felt empty and to her shame the sight of izuku in that euphoric state made her soaked. Her eyes dropped down to Hatsume continuing to give izuku the most forecful blowjob she had ever seen. As Hatsume pulled to the end before slamming herself down izukus length again, her eyes opened and ochako's breath caught as her eyes met hatsumes.

She felt terror at the thought she had been discovered before Hatsume gave a noticeable wink before continuing to work izuku. Ochako grit her teeth, cursing as more tests fell and had to choke back a sob. Hatsume knew she was there, k ee she was watching and enjoyed watching her suffer as the boy she loved was stolen from her.

Izuku have a low groan before biting down on his sleeve. Ochako could see hatsume's throat buldge out slightly as she guess izuku finished in her throat, making her moan as he shot the last few ropes of cum into her stomach. Hatsume skid out, spit and cum connecting her mouth to the head of his cock before she stood up with a smile, sone cum on her face as she left izuku to collapse into the floor. Uraka could watch as Hatsume got close and the sound of her approaching feet snapped her out of her daze and ochako stood up, to say something to the other girl.

"You'll never know how good he tastes. You couldn't admit your feelings and now you've lost him. But it isn't so bad," Hatsume said with a smile, she gently grabbed ochako's hand before placing it just below hatsume's stomach. "Maybe you could babysit for us someday."

An image, of a very pregnant Hatsume and a sad looking izuku appeared in her head and she felt her world shatter. She felt to her knees again as Hatsume walked off.

Ochako slowly crawled over to izukus dazed form, his eyes glassey and his mind somewhere else as ochako slowly cuddled next to him, her arms wrapping around him as her tears fell freely, a small smile on her face.

"I love you izuku, I love you izuku" she said repeating endlessly, early they were the hardest words in her life to say, and now they seemed too easy but too late.

She held izuku there, both broken in different ways as the world faded to black.


	17. katsumi finds out

Katsumi's shoes clicked as she walked down the empty hallway of UA's dorm. She had just finished her work out at the communial gym and was on her way back to her room. Freshly changed into her UA standard uniform.

A soft buzz from her pocket and she pulled out her phone to see she got a message from Izuku.

'deku?' her thoughts were momentarily frozen. This had been the first time he had text her… ever.

When she had first stepped into class 1A, she thought she had been working on step two of her four step plan in life to get Izuku back and fufil her dreams.

Step one had been shattering Izuku's dreams. Many hard years of bullying her best friend to try and see reason so he would go out and get killed had broken down her friend. He was so shy and scared of everything and she knew it was her fault but he never gave up on his dream.

'or on me.' she thought.

But then she hired some freelance behavior modifier and paid her to shatter Izuku's dreams since she apparently couldn't and it worked.

Katsumi's pace slowed to a stop as guilt filled her chest.

'it worked alright. He came in the next day and he looked so…'

Shattered. His eyes were unfocused, he never made and sounds or noise and anytime he would see her…

'he'd run. Tears pouring down his freckled cheeks and so much guilt in his eyes.'

While she hadn't planned on him being that level of broken, and many sleepless nights reminded her of that, the next step was the same. Try to be his friend again after entering UA.

'make up some bullshit about how it changed me. Like he was gonna buy that…' she said with a humorless laugh.

But when she entered her heart almost gave out. There in the center seat of the room was Izuku. Quirkless deku had gotten into her UA class and next to him was the girl she had hired to break him almost a year ago.

She watched as Himiko's gaze met hers and her smile widened with a cat like satisfaction. The twin bunned girl then reached over and ran her ran down Izuku's arm, squeezing at it and giving a sigh of satisfaction before going back to looking at her phone.

'new plan was needed. A new plan right now.' katsumi thought.

After a rough three days, three days with there own fights and experiences that shattered her thoughts of how weak and scariest Izuku really was. But three days that only confirmed any friendship they had originally had was gone. She diecded the only possible course of action was what Himiko had suggested a year ago.

Being his friend.

It was small, she didn't tell at him like the others. She never put him down and even offered the rare deadpan "you can do it.". She tried texting him, about once a week a single "hey" that would go unanswered just like the ones before. She had even started to learn how to cook from her mom but when the question of "well, when are you gonna bring him over?" Came up she didn't have an answer. She never did and she was beginning to think that it was over. That she would never get to steps three and four. That half of her dreams wouldn't never be obtainable and that the other half would feel hollow with him there.

She flicked her messenger app to the screen. This might be her only chance so she needed to make it count.

"Hey kaachan." God, even seeing that word again was causing butterflies in her stomach. "I need some help at room 300b."

300b? As in class 1-B's dorms next door? Why would he even be over there?

'you clearly don't know everything about him.' a harsh voice said in her mind 'he needs your help so go!'

She closed it before taking off towards room 300b.

She slowed to a walking pace as she came up on the room. It was actually maintence room for the bathroom on the females side for the third floor. She entered it, still a bit confused as to why Izuku would be in a place like this when she saw a large space of light coming from the side up ahead. She walked up to it, confused as to why something like window might be next to one of the bathroom stalls when she felt her heart stop.

Izuku was having sex.

Izuku was handcuffed, his hands brought behind the back of the toilet as be sat in the lid, his pants pulled down to his ankles, his shirt was cut down the center to show his hard and sculpture torso. He had a far off look, a look of pleasure she had never seen. She reached out her hand, no realising until her fingers touched what she guessed was a one way mirror or something like it.

'what the fuck is going on.' katsumi thought. Her eyes glanced over to see the pink haired girl she regonised from the sports festival bouncing on his dick with more skill than she ever thought possible.

Her eyes looked back at Izuku as his expression became more pained, his breathing faster. Could she ever make him look like that? Make him that happy?

She didn't know she was crying until she heard the teardrops hit the cold floor beneath her. She croutched down to Izuku's level, getting on her knees. She reached out to touch Izuku, knowing that he had been truly lost to her and she never would get too.

"M-Mei, i-im getting-"

Katsumi's eyes widened. Was he getting close? Was he wearing a condom? A quick check and she didn't see anything on his member.

The pink haired girl laughed as she continued to ride harder.

"You think I care?"

Izuku's mouth opened and katsumi saw tears fall down his face.

"P-please l-let me p-pull out." He begged. He whimpered as she ground into his hips, tracing figure eights on his member.

"Aww, you still want your first baby to be Katsumi's right?" Mei said with a nocking expression.

Katsumi's eyes widened, 'he...with.. me?' she could barely think. Why her? Why was this happening? Why did Izuku seem like… like…

He was being raped.

"It's funny, pinning for her and Urakaka. Such a pervert boy doesn't get to choose who's he puts a baby into." Mei then leaned closer, her hips stopping. "In fact, I'd say whoever turned down a chance at being with this"

Mei slowly stood up until the very tip was kissing her entrance but katsumi wasn't looking at that. She was looking at how large Izuku was.

'what the fuck?!' she thought, her mind a bit clouded as she continued to stare. 'its so fucking lewd! It's… virile.' his cock stood at seven and a half, some pronounced veins gave the shafter texture as it made its way up to the large masculine head.

'this cock...it's like it was meant to breed females.'

Her hand unconsciously tracked to her yoga pants as they slowly traced around her leaking pussy.

Mei then straightened out before grabbing his abs for support.

"Get ready to be a daddy!"

Neis words snapped katsumi out of her trance. Her friend kinda, was getting maybe raped and she had stop it.

'At least the part where Mei was the one carrying Izukus baby'.

Not very consiousous to the last part of her thought, she made a move to bolt out the door when she felt cold steel press into her neck.

She stilled, her mind racing on who it could be, and when did they get here.

'were they watching him….or me?'

"Hey kaachan."

'Himiko.' she thought with as much hate as possible.

"What the fuck are you done here meat bun bitch?" Katsumi said.

"Oh you know, enjoying the show." She said and katsumi had to fight to not turn around and murder the blonde.

The knife on her neck probably helped.

"You sent the text." Katsumi said.

"Yep! See Izuku never wanted for you to see him like this." Himiko said gesturing with her free hand to the intense rutting go in in front of them. "But I had a better idea."

"So what is this, payback? Humiliation? Blackmail?" Katsumi asked trying not to show her growing anxiety. Himiko shook her head.

"Nothing that fun I'm afraid. See Mei-chan isn't the only one whose taken more than her share of rides on Izukus emerald cock."

Katsumi soun around just as Himiko pulled her knife away, katsumi raised her hand to blow the smug look of Himikos face before she flashed her phone.

Her email from when she had hired Himiko, and a picture of her touching herself like a bitch in heat to the boys she loved raping.

"Uh ah! No touching! One wrong move and everyone gets these. Teachers,the principal, Izuku."

Katsumi froze again as dread filled her. She was cornered.

"What the fuck do you want from me then?! You want me to break from seeing Izuku like that?! Want me to cry knowing you stole him from me?!" Katsumi said feeling the pricklings of tears in her eyes.

"No, no, nothing like that." Himiko said before sighing. "Izuku likes you okay? From what I can tell he's been in love with you since you guys were four."

"Bullshit " katsumi softer than she intended.

'he hates me, that's why he always runs away from me and stopped talking to me….right?'

"Swearsies, and that's a problem." Himiko said. "every since that first day, I've been in love with him." She said blushing with a Cheshire cat like grin.

Katsumi tightened her fists in anger and sadness.

"But he still loves you and that, what dya call her? Round face? And me and Mei kinda have an agreement but you know how he is. When he gets an idea in his head…"

"He doesn't let go.." katsumi said with a sad smile remembering Izuku before she started to bully him.

"Exactly. So he's been pretty stingey with the dick lately, and at first threats of posting pictures of him online or sending them to you worked. But after a while he stopped caring. He figured he would confess to you and Urakaka and damn what happened."

"But… if you were to release pictures like that…"

"His heroic career would be over. I know. He knows. He's willing to toss it away for you." Himiko said with some bitterness.

Katsumi had to choke back a sob at that, she knew more than anyone how much being a hero meant to him. And he had chosen her. His bully, his ex-best friend. The one who betrayed him.

"But I'm not willing to let him go. Neither is she." Toga motioned to Mei who riding Izuku hard enough katsumi thought she was gonna crack the porcelain beneath Izuku.

"So, what do you want?" Katsumi wasn't dumb, Toga had made it seem like she didn't have any of the cards, so she clearly knew something katsumi didn't.

"We want him. At least a part of him." Himiko said.

"You want to what, share?" Katsumi said, the idea sounded a bit out there.

"Yes!" Himiko said clapping with glee. "That's exactly what we want."

"Or what? That's why I'm waiting for." Katsumi said, she didn't like being treated like she was stupid.

Himiko giggled before looking back at Mei. "Well, besides releasing what I showed you, we have tons of him."

Katsumi growled thinking about how many bitches have seen Izuku like this.

"And,"Himiko stressed "Mei is gonna fuck his babies out of him."

Katsumi eyes widened, thats was the trump card. And from the ice like terror that filled her veins it was a good one.

She swallowed thickly, her mind raced for a good solution. She would be sharing Izuku with at least two, and if she was assuming worse case, probably three. Two of which had been confirmed to have raped her childhood friend and boy she loved.

'why couldn't I have let Izuku be a hero. Why couldn't I just be a good fucking friend?!' she thought. Her eyes squeezed shut and she grabbed at her hair in frustration. How many times had they forced him to have sex? How many times had he must have wanted to tell her, to call out for help. And she was going to what, share him with them?!

And the alternative was somehow worse.

Izuku would father a child with Mei. He would drop out of the heroic program if not out of the scandal, out of sense of duty to provide for his forced child because he was too damn good. And then Hatsune would have Izuku all to herself. His dreams broken, and his heart too.

"M-Mei!" Izuku called out. Katsumi turned with wide eyes as Hatsune got faster right as Izuku was going to cum.

Izuku was so close, he could feel it rising up against his will. He had been teased and held on edge for hours and his own will held his orgasm at bay but now it had built up to the point of no return. He was going to blow his load inside Mei's fertile womb and he would never get to tell kaachan how he felt. He felt tears beginning to slip as he was teetering on the edge before it stopped. Izuku opened his eyes as he heard Mei gave a shout of protest before the bathroom stall was slammed shut and locked. Izukus eyes widened as he realised who was in front of him.

Katsumi.

He felt ice settle in his stomach. His greatest fear, katsumi finding him like this. Weak, scared, defeated. Naked and painfully aroused with the juices of another girl still coating his shaft.

"K-kaachan." Izuku said with broken voice. Despite the humiliation at being seen like this he was glad, in a strange way. "You saved me." He said with a genuine smile.

Katsumi had to fight the painful spike of guilt from his words. But she was here because if the choices were her maybe getting knocked up today,or never having a child with Izuku the choice was obvious.

'if you only fucking knew who out you here' she thought.

Katsumi reached down to her skirt before running both hands up her hips and pulled down her panties, stepping out if them in front of Izuku.

"Kaachan?" Izuku said, his eyes showing nervousness. Katsumi reached out and stroked his tear stained cheek with her thumb.

"Izuku." She said softly, her expression saddened and only barely holding back her real feelings.

"I'm so sorry. Himiko and I just made a deal." Katsumi said letting out a shuttered breath. Was he going to hate her forever for this? She hoped to God he didn't.

"Where, as long as we share, you don't have a kid with Mei or Himiko, or anyone you don't want to with, shit I'm over explaining this. You can choose whoever you like…"katsumi said with a small smile.

"She told me you thought about round face before. And I'm sure you'll be happy with her." Why was she saying this, why did it feel like her heart was dying.

"Or…"katsumi said, her nerves a fray and she was so scared by what he was say she screwed her eyes shut. "You could...with me…. I wouldn't mind, if it's yours…" she felt the tears fall even with her eyes shut.

'there, I said it. No more regrets now I can try and fucking forget about him…'

Images of deku supporting round face and Himiko with hero work, date night with Mei, family portraits with all of his kids and she wanted it. More than anything she had ever wanted before but she couldn't. She wouldn't force him to do that for-

She heard him sniffling and opened her eyes. She expected to see anger, or sadness, or something but she found him with a watery smile on his face.

"Y-you'd have me? Even after all this?" Izuku asked, his voice regretfully hopeful.

Katsumi's eyes widened. He was... happy? He was worried she would want him? She let out of a mix between a bark of laughter and a sob.

'of course he would. He's so perfect of course he would.'

She nodded her heard like she had been asked the most important question of her life. "Of course I'll have you! Stupid deku." She said smiling softly.

She moved closer, straddling him awkwardly as she wasn't use to the position. She bent down and felt his lips rise to meet hers. She let out a whimper as she swore fireworks went off inside her from just the touch.

She felt her core ignite as she heard his own whimper.

'he's doing that because of me? Even after all the girls he's fucked?' she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She felt attractive to the boy she admired. She felt loved.

"Kaachan, please.." Izuku said, his hips rocking gently against her frame. She broke the kiss and was reminded he had almost popped inside that pink haired skank. He needed release.

She brought her hand down to his member and revelled in his sharp intake of breath when her fingers wrapped around him. She aligned it carefully before slowly lowering herself down.

She was grateful that he was letting her bottom out so slowly, making sure that she was ready for him. As their hips met she let out a sigh of relief. In a messed up way, she didn't want to be a worse partner than the others. She wanted him to feel good with her and would feel horrible if he wasn't satisfied with her.

"Okay, I'm ready." Katsumi said looking into his eyes. "I'm never done this before… but I want to make you feel good Izuku." She gave a testing bounce and watched his face twist in please.

"So whatever it takes to show you, how much more i love you then them. Then…" she felt herself get red with embrassment "Just fucking do it!"

She reached down and let off a sharp explosion, destroying the chain of the handcuffs and freeing him. Immediately he was upon her. His lips crashed into her as he once again filled her completely, her legs pinned, her calves resting on his shoulders as he held her so gently. Years of unreturned love and eventual forbidden feelings was shown in his actions.

She moaned deeply into the kiss, she felt so loved, so desired by the heroic boy she had fallen for back when they were kids and the sheer joy it brought her made her eyes water.

Katsumi bakugo was the best. Was going to be the number one hero and was going to be the number one girlfriend of Izuku midoryia. She was going to take away all the pain Izuku had, in anyway she could.

The tip of his cock kissed the entrance to her womb with such a feather like touch it made her insides flutter. Her body tightened around him as the pleasure he so expertly gave her built. He gripped her ass harder as he slammed into her. He broke the kiss and buried his head into her neck. She could feel his hot breath of her skin as it came out in pants of pleasured whimpers.

"Kaachan,kaachan,kaachan!" He said. She but down on her lip as his praise only sent her higher up the climb. She could tell he was close, he had to have been after that display earlier.

To everyone else Katsumi bakugo would be a harsh, blunt, and easily angered heroine. But for Izuku, she would be the support and recovery he needed. All those years of harsh words would be paid back in genius compliment s and affection. She promised herself.

She leaned in close to his ear and in a soft voice said, "go ahead. Let it out. I won't mind if I…..as long as it's yours." She gave a soft kiss and gripped his back tightly as his speed rapidly increased. She felt him pull away before looking at her, his eyes shinning with love and lust.

"Deku, kiss me." His lips met hers in a impossibly gentle kiss and then he popped.

Her nails dug in deep as her core tightened and her legs locked from the sudden mind blowing orgasm she had. Spots clouded her vision and she vaguely heard dripping. The spots cleared but her mind was fuzzy. She looked down to see her slightly swollen lower stomach.

'so, that's why Himiko doesn't want to give him up.' She thought off handedly. Izuku pulled away slightly, letting her legs unceremoniously fall to his hips, she didn't have time to wince as Izuku gently caught them, and adjusted them so she would be more comfortable.

Katsumi groaned, the slight actions storing his seed inside her. She looked down at her still extended stomach and placed a hand over it.

'deku's babies...they're all mine.' she thought wistfully before her post orgasmic high faded. She was carefully lowered to the floor, grimacing a bit as her shoes stepped in the puddle her and Izuku had made.

"Fuck we made a mess…" she said looking around. "Let's get out of here before someone finds out."

She turned to unlock the door and froze at the sudden pressure on her hand. She looked back and saw Izuku had her left hand in his,a dusting of a blush and a bright smile on his face and she felt her heart soar.

"Your...you're still fine with me, right?" He asked nervously. Katsumi rolled her eyes and felt her own blush start to form.

"Of fucking course I am! I love you remember?!" She said not meeting his gaze out of embrassment. "I wouldn't even think about doing…..that… with anyone else deku!"

His smile brightened and she found her own smile forming. "I'm gonna make sure your happy from now on ok? No more forcing you to do anything."

She reached up and touched his face, she felt him lean into her touch, rubbing his cheek in her palm. " You ask me if you ever feel unsafe with them and I'll be there with you." She felt embrassed, never talking about her emotions did that, "okay?"

She felt him nod and she smiled, taking her hand away. She turned and opened the door, stepping out of the stall with Izuku.

'if Mei and Himiko are on the same page with what they want, I need to talk to round face.' she thought.

That would be the two sides to this strange relationship. Himiko and Mei would have the darker side, and her and Urakaka would heal every scar and torment Izuku suffered.

"Are you done yet? We want a turn!" Katsumi turned to the one way mirror before a light behind the glass turned on, revealing a inpatient Himiko, a annoyed Mei and a madly blushing Ochako. Katsumi stiffened and felt heat enter her own cheeks as she growled out,

"You perverts were watching?!"

"Duh." Mei said. "what? Think your gonna rip me off his cock and I'm not gonna watch him fuck you stupid against the wall?"

"In fairness it was a lot more…. Love making than fucking" Himiko said as though displeased.

"I...kinda liked it." Ochako said weakly. Katsumi didn't have to turn to know Izuku was blushing. She felt her own blush increase at Urakaka's words.

"No I'm not done yet!" Katsumi said as her competitive side showing. "Round face! Get your ass in here and let's show Meat buns and Cross eyes that love making beats fucking everyday!"

Mei and Himiko didn't look amused but Ochako's eyes ignited, her own competitive side coming out.

The three girls fought to escape the room first and Katsumi knew they would be here any second. She looked back at Izuku with a challenging look.

"Well? We gonna get fucking started or what?" Katsumi said.

Izuku bolted up to her and picked her up bridal style before leaning in and giving her a scorching kiss. Her eyes closed as she melted into it. His warmth, and his affection reassuring her of her place in his heart.

'what have I gotten myself into?'


End file.
